Total war princesses
by Nathaniel Ofwood
Summary: Quand Edward subit la malédiction d'un savant fou et se voit embarquer par Maes dans une trépidante aventure familiale.
1. Chapter 1: Capture nightmare

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est un défi donné par Matsuyama, qui va se demander (la pauvre) quel est le rapport entre le titre, ce chapitre, et les conditions qu'elle m'avait donné au départ (égoïstement, pour le moment je suis la seule à connaître le lien et les raisons de ce bazar organisé). Je donne les conditions que je rappellerai en fin de fic' : écrire sur la famille Hughes (Maes, Gracia et Élysia), utiliser un appareil photo et faire manger une tarte pomme avant la fin du texte. Maintenant si vous réussissez à trouver le rapport logique entre ça, le titre et ce chapitre, je vous applaudis !

Au passage un peu d'indulgence tout de même, j'ai rédigé ça au beau milieu de la nuit, après avoir travailler en français sur les rapports maître/valet au théâtre et en ayant superbement mal à l'épaule droite.

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre I : CAPTURE NIGHTMARE<strong>

Edward eut un long frisson en avisant le vieux laboratoire délabré et ô combien sinistre qui se dressait devant lui. Le lieutenant-colonel Hughes à ses côtés ne paraissait pas plus enthousiaste.

-Bon d'accord, j'admets que faire des heures supplémentaires n'était pas très sympathique, mais visiter l'antre d'un fou dangereux à cette heure de la nuit...

-...c'est pas mieux, c'est clair...

Il se considérèrent avec une expression des plus pathétiques. Le Fullmetal inspira un bon coup, après tout c'était pas le moment de jouer les demoiselles apeurées. _Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrais retourner me coucher au chaud dans mon lit._ Deux secondes de réflexion. _Après avoir fini de lire le livre d'alchimie de la veille._ C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que notre blond entra d'un pas un peu plus assuré dans les ruines de la bâtisse, Maes sur ses talons.

Ils longèrent des couloirs où la plupart des murs étaient défoncés, des débris de mobiliers gisaient un peu partout et où une odeur âcre provenant du sol souillé de sang prenait à la gorge. Edward était à l'affût du moindre mouvement et inspectait du regard chaque pièce qui s'étalaient de part et d'autre du corridor. Hughes quant à lui chargeait son arme et en enlevait le cran de sûreté afin d'assurer leurs arrières.

Arrivés au bout, ils se retrouvèrent sur une esplanade dominant de grandes cuves vides et des caisses en bois empilées ou brisées par endroit. Soudain, le Fullmetal poussa un cri.

-Là-bas !

Il désigna un espace dégagé où un vieux scientifique fouillait une étagère. Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna. En voyant les deux hommes, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

-Arrêtez-vous tout de suite !

Edward bondit par dessus la rambarde et se réceptionna en contrebas. Il s'élança immédiatement derrière sa cible tandis que Maes, moins imprudent, dévalait l'escalier sur le côté. Le jeune alchimiste parcourut rangée après rangée, pièce après pièce en ne perdant pas de vue le vieil homme.

Brutalement, il quitta son champ de vision. Edward ralentit le rythme et observa les alentours. _Bon sang, où il est passé ? Il a pas pu se volatiliser ! _Un coup violent asséné par derrière le projeta en avant. Moyennement étourdi, il se retourna sur le dos pour faire face à son agresseur. Le scientifique eut un sourire tout à fait sadique.

-Bye bye fillette...

Un éclair aveugla le jeune alchimiste. Il se sentit étrangement bizarre. L'instant d'après la sensation avait disparue. _Je... Je suis vivant ? _Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le scientifique brandir une poutre de bois. Il leva immédiatement son bras droit pour se protéger et sursauta. _Bordel, où il est mon automail ? _Il écarquilla les yeux de terreur puis réalisa l'ampleur de la situation. _J'suis fichu..._

A ce moment précis, on entendit deux détonations et le scientifique s'écroula. Edward le regarda tomber en tremblant quelque peu. Maes surgit alors à ses côtés.

-Ça va E...

Sa phrase resta en suspend. Le Fullmetal tiqua et se tourna vers Hughes qui le contemplait bouche bée avec une expression de stupéfaction totale peinte sur le visage.

-Quoi ?

Edward se figea lui-même en entendant le son de sa voix. Elle était anormalement aiguë et... Enfantine ? Il baissa lentement les yeux sur son corps et constata qu'il flottait dans ses vêtements, devenus dix fois trop grand pour lui. Il se leva avec précaution, comme si la Terre allait exploser s'il faisait un seul mouvement trop brusque, et se dirigea vers un bout de plaque en métal qui gisait un peu plus loin. Il y contempla son reflet. L'image d'une petite fille blonde aux grands yeux dorés et aux traits familiers s'affichait sous ses yeux. Son visage hésitait entre peur et perplexité. Puis un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses pupilles et il tourna la tête vers le vieux scientifique abattu.

-Oh non...

Il se tourna vers Hughes, la mine désemparée.

-Il m'a transmuté en fille !

* * *

><p><em>P.S. : Qu'est-ce que je lui fais pas subir à Edward quand même... Mais bon, il va pas être tout seul le martyr, c'est déjà ça.<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of the end

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Le cauchemar continue pour Edward ! Franchement il est à plaindre le pauvre... Et le pire c'est que ça finira pas si vite, sans pour autant lui faire subir cette transformation jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive (allons, je ne suis pas si sadique).

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre II : BEGINNING OF THE END<strong>

La panique monta en Edward au fur et à mesure qu'il établissait toutes les conséquences de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Mais alors... Maintenant qu'il est mort... Je ne vais jamais pouvoir retrouver mon apparence normale, je ne pourrais plus jamais me présenter devant mon frère, ma vie sociale est fichue, je vais devoir quitter l'armée et retourner à l'école !

Il s'effondra sur le sol et éclata en sanglots. Maes s'approcha de lui et le consola avec une affection toute paternelle.

-Allons, ce n'est pas si grave, ça aurait pu être pire !

L'alchimiste renifla avec dépit.

-Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire...

Le lieutenant réfléchit un instant à la question.

-Il aurait pu te transmuter en Roy.

Le jeune blond se tourna vers lui et opina de la tête.

-Oui vous avez raison, ça c'est le pire.

Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin se dessina sur ses lèvres, pour retomber aussitôt.

-Ma vie va être un enfer si LUI l'apprend...

Maes, après quelques autres minutes de réflexion et compatissant au désespoir d'Edward, décida de lui faire une proposition.

-Tu n'as qu'à vivre chez moi en attendant qu'on trouve une solution !

Le jeune blond réagit vivement.

-Ah non ! C'est là où il a le plus de chance de me trouver !

Hughes insista.

-Aller quoi ! On te cachera quand il viendra !

_Cartes sur table, mon argument de choc..._

-Et Gracia cuisine très bien.

Le ventre d'Edward se mit à grogner à ces mots, car évidemment, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin. Grimaçant et maudissant son traître d'estomac, il soupira.

-Bon d'accord...

Il bondit sur ses jambes pour se rétamer aussi vite, les pieds pris dans son long manteau rouge.

-...J'crois que j'ai pas fini de subir les conséquences de tout les trucs tordus qui puisse exister en ce bas monde...

Il prit vaillamment appui sur ses bras et se releva en se drapant dans les lambeaux de sa dignité. Il avançait vers la sortie quand Hughes émit un léger toussotement. Le jeune blond se retourna.

-Quoi ?

Le lieutenant désigna le cadavre à deux mètres.

-Et lui, on en fait quoi ?

Edward jeta un regard noir à la dépouille et déclara :

-Foutez-le au feu, enterrez-le, faites-le dissoudre dans de l'acide, j'm'en fou, mais qu'il disparaisse.

Sur ces paroles pleine de gentillesse, le Fullmetal sortit du labo. Après quelques minutes Maes le rejoignit et ils partirent dans sa voiture de fonction. Ed fut pris d'une grande lassitude. _C'est le genre de tuile qui n'arrive qu'à moi... Mais j'ai fait quoi récemment qui vaille la peine d'être puni aussi durement ? L'intégralité des insultes balancées au colonel étaient méritées, ceux que j'ai frappé sont ceux qui ont osé faire un commentaire sur ma taille... Qui a fortement diminué là en fait... Je suis maudit, c'est pas possible..._ Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le panneau de bord dans un bruit mat. Hughes lui jeta un coup d'œil bref et un peu ironique.

-Tu trouves vraiment ça si terrible ?

Edward se redressa et haussa le ton avec colère.

-Vous auriez trouvé ça comment à ma place ? J'vois pas c'qu'il y a de marrant à avoir le corps d'une gamine de je ne sais quel âge qui va peut-être finir par être le mien jusqu'à ma mort !

La frustration continua de croître au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et il finit par hurler :

-ET J'AI HORREUR DE CETTE VOIX A DEUX BALLES !

Le lieutenant quant à lui riait en essayant vainement de le cacher au jeune blond. Manque de chance, ça ne lui échappa pas du tout. Il frappa de ses petits poings le bras de Maes qui était à sa portée avec rage mais pas forcément efficacité.

-ET VOUS MOQUEZ PAS DE MOI VOUS !

Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de renforcer l'hilarité de ce dernier. Se disant que de toute façon, ça ne lui mènerait à rien de continuer à le cogner si faiblement, il se mit de dos au conducteur, croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Tactique plus ou moins persuasive. Hughes finit par se calmer, sans se départir toutefois d'un large sourire.

-Elysia fait exactement la même chose quand elle n'obtient pas gain de cause.

La remarque attira un grognement quasi inaudible de la part du blond qui devait être un « qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire » en sûrement moins poli. Le lieutenant lui frotta affectueusement la tête. Edward se retourna en levant les bras pour chasser la main de l'importun.

-Eyh ! C'est pas parce que je ressemble à une gosse qu'il faut que vous vous croyiez tout permis !

Maes leva le bras dans un geste apaisant.

-OK OK, j'arrête, je ne te touche plus.

Il reporta aussitôt toute son attention sur la route. Ed fit la moue encore quelques secondes avant de demander :

-Au fait, vous en avez fait quoi pour finir ?

Hughes chercha un instant ce dont il parlait avant de claquer des doigts.

-Incinération façon Mustang pour que le corps ne soit pas utilisé dans des buts douteux et mise en boîte jusqu'à récupération de l'armée pour enterrement.

Ed eu un hochement de tête approbatif.

-Je sais pas si c'est un bon choix mais en tout cas c'est raisonné.

-Toutes les idées de Roy ne sont pas mauvaises.

-Ouais, mais les bonnes se font rare.

Hughes rit aux éclats en entendant cette réplique.

-Pas faux et bien envoyé !

Le blond esquissa une révérence comique et sourit largement à son tour. Le lieutenant gara la voiture devant sa maison et se tourna vers Edward avant d'en sortir.

-Attends que j'ai fait le tour de la voiture pour descendre.

Le jeune alchimiste lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

Maes lui ouvrit la portière et le prit par la taille. Ed s'affola.

-Mais mais mais vous faites quoi là ?

-Je t'évite de t'écraser sur le trottoir, et ne t'agites pas comme ça sinon je vais lâcher.

Il le déposa doucement sur les marches du perron. Edward se rappela qu'il avait dû grimper sur des morceaux de murs pour entrer dans le véhicule au début du trajet. Cependant, même si cela partait d'une intention sympathique, Hughes venait de l'humilier concrètement pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. De plus, celui-ci s'était retenu in-extremis de lui rappeler de ne pas s'éloigner de la porte. Exactement comme son âge apparent le nécessitait. Retour de la déprime au grand galop. Pour ne plus y penser, il voulut rentrer de façon à être un peu au chaud et de pouvoir enfin se coucher. Sauf que... La sonnette d'entrée était totalement hors de sa portée. Il essaya tout de même de l'atteindre en s'étirant au maximum, sans résultat. Baissant la tête, il se tourna vers Hughes. Le lieutenant, intrigué par son comportement, finit de fermer les ouvertures du véhicule et s'approcha du jeune blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ed lui désigna, toujours sans relever la tête, la fameuse sonnette. Maes ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

-Oh excuse-moi, je n'avais pas penser à te prévenir de ça !

Il poussa légèrement la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé. Un grand silence se fit. Hughes entra dans la maison et s'aperçut qu'Edward ne le suivait pas.

-Viens te réchauffer, tu vas finir par attraper froid.

Edward franchit le pas de la porte, sans relever davantage la tête, la referma et s'assit contre celle-ci, par terre, en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Maes se sentit d'un coup très seul. Histoire de casser l'absence de bruit pesante, il s'agenouilla devant le jeune blond.

-C'est si déprimant que ça ?

Ed releva un visage désespéré.

-Vous pouvez même pas imaginer...

-Ok. Et tu comptes passer ta nuit sur le paillasson ?

L'alchimiste jeta un coup d'œil morne au paillasson en question mais ne répondit pas.

-Ce n'est pas en restant là que tout va s'arranger. En revanche, un bon petit plat ça résous bien des malheurs !

Hughes embarqua littéralement Ed dans la cuisine et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Avant de réaliser que la tête d'Edward dépassait à peine le niveau de la table. Effet instantané, le blond cogna sa tête contre la table, son moral ayant quasiment atteint le centre de la Terre.

-Attends, on va arranger ça !

Maes ôta son manteau et celui d'Ed puis partit chercher deux bons dictionnaires pour surrélever un peu la position du pauvre Edward, loin d'être ravi de toute manière. On entendit des pas dans l'escalier et Gracia fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

-Bonsoir chér...

Elle resta un moment perplexe en voyant la nouvelle apparence du jeune alchimiste.

-Pitié, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu madame Hughes.

Gracia sourit à ces mots, loin de se départir de son habituelle bonne humeur.

-Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais faire mon possible pour. Vous avez faim ?

Maes s'empressa d'acquiescer et, après coup, il demanda :

-Au fait, comment on va faire pour tes vêtements ?

Il désigna de ce fait les habits dans lesquels nageait l'alchimiste. Celui-ci protesta vivement.

-Hors de question que je porte une robe !

-Justement, Elysia n'a que ça, ou des jupes si tu préfères.

-C'est pas mieux !

Gracia objecta :

-Mais tu risques de tomber avec tes vêtements actuels.

-Je suis DEJA tombé avec !

-Raison de plus, et il y a un escalier ici.

-Ça abrégera ce cauchemar...

Pour la première fois depuis que Hughes l'avait rencontré, Gracia se mit en colère.

-TU VAS TE CHANGER ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA !

N'importe qui aurait marché au pas après avoir vu ceci. Edward n'échappa pas à la règle et fila à l'étage au risque de faire la plus belle chute de sa vie explorer les armoires d'Elysia. Maes lui même était plus qu'impressionné.

-Chérie, je ne t'avais jamais vu te fâcher, mais rappelle-moi de ne jamais plus te provoquer non plus.

-Promis j'y penserai.

Ayant très vite retrouvée son calme, Gracia se mit en devoir de préparer le dîner.

Pendant ce temps, Ed avait pénétré dans l'antre de la petite fille de Hughes. Sur la pointe des pieds et en zigzagant à travers les peluches, il atteignit le dressing. En l'ouvrant, il fut saisit d'horreur. Des robes roses à fanfreluches, dentelles et rubans en tout genre occupaient les tringles, des chaussures et sandalettes dans le même style étaient rangées en bas et sur le côté une tonne d'accessoires allant de la couronne aux boucles d'oreilles en étoile jonchaient les étagères. Scary movie pour un garçon en résumé. Il claqua les portes et leur tourna le dos pour s'appuyer dessus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de courser un malade mental au beau milieu de la nuit moi ?

* * *

><p><em>P.S. : Un peu d'indulgence pour la fin de ce chapitre, je l'ai inventé à la va-vite, j'avais pas du tout la tête à ça et je dors mal depuis quelques jours. Peut-on considérer que ce sont des circonstances atténuantes ?<em>


	3. Chapter 3: St Holy Grail of punishment

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour le coup je n'ai pas été trop impitoyable, mais je ne me repose pas sur mes lauriers. Le calme avant la tempête...

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre III : ST HOLY GRAIL OF PUNISHMENT<strong>

Il avait beau rouvrir l'armoire plusieurs fois de suite, il n'arrivait pas à se résigner.

-Je peux quand même pas enfiler ces trucs ?

Il tira vers lui du bout des doigts l'un des nombreux cotillon* dentelé et bouffant avec l'espoir vain que c'était un peu plus supportable vu de près. Il émit un gémissement pitoyable en s'apercevant que c'était absolument l'effet inverse.

-J'aurais l'air de quoi dans ces robes de princesse niaisou à souhait avec la blinde de jupons super pas possible à manœuvrer ?

-D'une adorable petite poupée comme ma Elysia d'amour !

Edward abandonna temporairement ses lamentations et se retourna avec des envies très visible de meurtre.

-J'ai mal entendu où vous avez dit PETITE poupée ?

-Nooon, tu te fais des idées !

Le légendaire instinct de survie de Maes l'amena à trouver instantanément une diversion plutôt que de poursuivre sur une comparaison Elysia/Ed.

-Je venais pour te dire que le dîner est bientôt prêt.

Edward se tourna à nouveau vers l'armoire et murmura :

-Je pourrais jamais...

-A ta place, je n'essaierai pas d'impatienter une seconde fois Gracia.

-Mais...

-A ce stade, il n'y a plus de « mais » jeune fille.

Ed grimaça en s'entendant appelé « jeune fille ».

-Quand même, quelle idée d'habiller Elysia avec tout ce...rose...

Hughes saisit une splendide robe dans cette couleur qu'Edward détestait tant avec de légers volants immaculés et de jolis rubans rouge.

-Allez, arrête de faire ton difficile !

Ed recula contre un mur. Maes s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant. Une sueur froide coula le long du dos du jeune alchimiste. Une peur sans nom lui paralysa les membres , et pendant ce temps, le châtiment s'approchait inexorablement. Son bourreau lui saisit le bras et Edward n'eut plus qu'un réflexe. Crier.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

En attendant, dans la cuisine, Gracia venait de finir de cuisiner un repas des plus alléchants et avait même eu le temps de faire la vaisselle. La pièce où se trouvait l'armoire d'Elysia étant insonorisée, elle n'avait pas pu entendre le hurlement de détresse du pauvre Edward. Bonne chose pour les assiettes. Par contre elle put percevoir le pas pesant du jeune blond en rogne descendant les marches. Difficile de l'associer avec la petite fille toute mignonne aux cheveux noués par un foulard blanc et vêtue d'une parure de princesse à en faire jalouser les demoiselles du jardin d'enfants qui venait de faire son entrée. Le seul point commun résidait dans le mécontentement tangible dont ils avaient tout deux le secret d'expression.

Hughes arriva à son tour, les lunettes légèrement de travers et la joue ardemment griffée, signe d'une bataille intense contre ce qui aurait pu être un chat à qui on aurait voulu faire prendre un bain. Étonnant à quel point Ed avait les mêmes réactions, Gracia se serait attendue à l'entendre feuler.

-Eh bien voilà ! Tu es toute belle là-dedans !

Le jeune alchimiste commençait à peine à pardonner son forfait à Maes que sa rage d'avoir été travesti de force remonta à une vitesse alarmante. La froideur de sa voix à cet instant aurait fait frémir le Flame alchemist lui-même.

-Quitte à être une fille, j'aurais préféré TOUT sauf ça...

Son désarroi était déjà grand avant, maintenant il avait tout bonnement percé le plafond pour se mettre en orbite. Ce soir-là, l'illustre joie de vivre des Hughes dût guerroyer jusqu'à ce qu'Edward aille se coucher pour emplir à nouveau la maison.

*Par précaution, je précise que je parle ici de jupon, bien qu'on soit en période de carnaval.

* * *

><p><em>P.S. : Ce chapitre est bien plus court que le précèdent, j'ai fait dans le concret sans développer outre mesure le supplice d'Edward. <em>


	4. Chapter 4: Call improvised

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Selon les sollicitations de cette chère Matsuyama, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que le précèdent, rédigé l'après-midi même en plus ! Je remarque que je ne connais, comme d'habitude, que les grandes lignes de mon histoire et pour la suite, ben... J'improvise. Je n'ai jamais besoin de réécrire vingt mille fois mon texte, je change un ou deux mots selon les circonstances et voilà le récit fait à l'inspiration en une demi-heure. Je me demande si beaucoup d'écrivain font comme ça...

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre IV : CALL IMPROVISED<strong>

Alors que le soleil se levait à peine, une sonnerie retentit au rez-de-chaussé. Edward se réveilla en grommelant.

-Raaaaah, c'est qui l'crétin fini qui appelle à une heure pareille ?

Au bout de la troisième sonnerie et en constatant que ça n'avait perturbé le sommeil de personne d'autre, il descendit du lit avec sa robe tout froissée et descendit l'escalier pour décrocher le combiné en baillant.

-Allô ?

Il se retint d'ajouter : « puis-je connaître l'identité du débile insomniaque qui téléphone à 6h du matin un dimanche s'il vous plaît ? », par simple acquis de conscience parce que ça le démangeait vraiment.

-Bonjour ma petite Elysia, tu peux me passer ton papa je te prie ?

Instant de stupeur. Le colonel. Le colonel au bout du fil. O.k., c'était prévisible. C'était mathématiquement impossible qu'une personne saine d'esprit vienne à composer le numéro des Hughes aussi tôt en plein week-end. Edward eut un soupir intérieur de soulagement en s'apercevant que le Flame Alchemist n'était pas fichu de différencier une voix de petite fille d'une autre.

-Il dort encore.

-Pourrais-tu le réveiller, c'est très important ma puce.

Ed dût faire un violent effort sur lui-même pour pas l'engueuler sur les insinuations outrageante (qui ne lui étaient pas du tout adressé, soit dit en passant) qu'il venait de proférer. Après un peu de considération, il se dit aussi qu'il avait un certain culot de demander à ce qu'en plus on tire du lit son ami, qui n'y avait pas beaucoup eu droit cette nuit qui plus est.

-Mais papa est rentré très tard hier !

Court silence de l'autre côté.

-Bien, je vais passer alors.

-Noooooon !

Cri aussi spontané qu'irréfléchi. Edward s'en mordit les lèvres.

-Pourquoi non ?

La voix évidemment très surprise du colonel ne manqua pas de faire écho à la prestation de celle qu'il croyait être Elysia. _Réfléchit Edward, réfléchit, qu'est-ce qu'une gamine serait capable de comprendre qui justifierait le fait qu'il ne puisse pas venir ici..._ Inutile d'inventer un mensonge qui serait facilement démontable, ça ne servirait qu'à le retenir un quart de seconde à peine. Un truc, un truc, viiite ! Ah, trouvé !

-Papa m'avait promis qu'on irait au parc ce matin !

Soupçon d'indignation dans le ton, réplique tout à fait enfantine, im-pa-ra-ble. Digne d'un grand acteur de cinéma hollywoodien. Sauf que voilà, contre Roy, ça ne marche pas si bien que ça.

-Je vois, excuse-moi. Et cette après-midi ?

_Il lâche jamais l'affaire ou quoi ?_

-Beeeeeen...

Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'ouvert à Central le dimanche. Enfin si, l'hôpital mais bon. Il voyait mal Hughes s'improvisant chirurgien pendant son week-end sacré.

-Donc je viendrais cette après-midi. Si vous revenez plus tôt, tu diras à ton papa de me prévenir ?

-Je ferais ça...

-Merci Elysia, passe une bonne matinée.

-Toi aussi tonton Roy.

Il avait dit ça mais il n'en pensait pas un mot. Casse-toi la figure en sortant de chez toi aurait été beaucoup plus véridique. Edward raccrocha en pâlissant à vu d'œil. Bon, il avait réussi à gagner du temps mais ça ne résolvait pas le problème. Le colonel allait débarquer dans plus ou moins 7h. _C'est mort... Ma réputation est vraiment fichue maintenant..._ Sursaut de bon sens, il n'était pas condamné et il avait 1001 façons de s'en sortir. Et en plus, c'était son sens de la justice qui l'avait poussé à refuser de réveiller Maes un dimanche matin. Il s'était mis tout seul dans ce pétrin, à lui d'en sortir.

Après avoir un peu émergé du désespoir, une donnée lui revint en tête. _Attend, il avait pas dit que c'était urgentissime pour qu'il puisse avoir Hughes ?_ Soudain la lumière se fit et Edward réalisa à quel point les adultes étaient les êtres les plus perfides du monde. _J'ai pas 7 heures pour trouver une astuce, j'ai 5 minutes à tout casser !_ Il piqua un sprint à l'étage et fonça dans la penderie. _D'abord dénicher un truc moins ridicule, ensuite improviser._ Ô miracle, il trouva un short au fond du placard et un tee-shirt déjà plus sobre que les froufrous de son précèdent vêtement, soigneusement pliés et tellement neuf qu'il doutait qu'ils aient été jamais porté. A peine avait-il pu mettre la main sur des baskets tout autant enfoui dans les méandres de la garde-robe que déjà on sonnait à la porte. Edward eut juste le temps de lâcher ses cheveux, croisant les doigts pour que cela suffise à le rendre méconnaissable aux yeux du colonel en descendant une nouvelle fois l'escalier pour ouvrir, puisque la famille Hughes n'était toujours pas décidée à quitter les bras de Morphée.

Quand Edward ouvrit la porte, il se statufia. Roy Mustang en habits décontractés, ça claque quand même. Nuance légèrement admirative dans le regard, comprenez Edward des étoiles plein les yeux en contemplation béate devant son supérieur. Le colonel quant à lui était stupéfait de voir cette gamine qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam dans l'entrée. Ed se ressaisit très vite, histoire de ne pas laisser Roy prendre la parole en premier.

-V... Tu es tonton Roy ?

Une petite fille ne vouvoie pas, jamais. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une personne dont elle a entendu parler.

-Euh... Oui en effet.

-Alors t'es un tricheur.

Roy, qui était déjà bien perplexe, fut complètement dépassé par la réplique d'Edward.

-Pardon ?

-Tu devais pas venir ce matin, mais cette après-midi. T'es qu'un menteur.

Et vlan, Ed lui claqua la porte au nez.

Le colonel, de son côté, venait d'en prendre plein son grade. Heureusement pour lui qu'à cette heure il n'y avait pas de témoins, parce que sa fierté venait de prendre un rude coup. La petite n'avait pas tord, mais d'un autre côté c'était frustrant d'être rabroué par une gamine inconnue et littéralement insulté en connaissance de cause.

Parce qu'il était soit têtu soit stupide, il sonna une seconde fois. Edward ouvrit donc de nouveau et le jaugea d'un air lasse.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je dois voir Maes, c'est urgent s'il te plaît.

Trèès poli, avec un sourire charmeur et une dégaine de prince de contes de fées. Malgré tout, Ed n'en démordit pas.

-Ça aussi tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Mais il dort encore depuis.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais le réveiller.

-Pas question, il dort j'ai dit.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Il dort et il a besoin de se reposer. Reviens plus tard.

Roy anticipa son geste et bloqua la porte avant qu'elle n'eut pu la refermer.

-Je DOIS entrer. Laisse-moi passer je te prie.

Ed, qui commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol, lâcha la porte d'un coup ce qui fit se ramasser par terre l'étincelant colonel de Central.

-Si c'est si urgent, vas voir la police et fiche-lui la paix.

Se retenant quand même de lui asséner un bon coup de pied dans le ventre, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas, elle lui adressa un regard plus noir que les ténèbres elles-même. Roy se releva, un peu sur les nerfs aussi.

-Écoute, c'est très important et je dois immédiatement lui parler.

-Est-ce que ça implique la destruction de la planète ?

-Euh... Non, pas vraiment.

-Alors c'est pas important.

Elle tenta de le pousser dehors mais une fillette de six ans face à un adulte vigoureux, ça paye pas de mine. Roy la saisit au collet et la posa un peu plus loin. Il lui tapota affectueusement la tête.

-Soit une gentille fille et laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il monta à l'étage. Ed, n'ayant pas envi du tout d'obéir à un ordre aussi débile, le suivit à l'étage et s'apercevant avec joie que le colonel marchait actuellement sur un tapis, tira ce dernier et fit se rétamer une nouvelle fois son cher supérieur. D'une voix calme et moralisatrice, Edward s'adressa à lui.

-Si tu tentes encore d'entraver à son sommeil, je devrais employer les grands moyens.

Roy, qui pour le coup ne trouvait plus du tout la petite fille adorable se releva avec rage. Une image le frappa, les deux grands yeux dorés qui le fixait avec détermination et bravade, ces yeux, il n'en avait vu nul autre pareille. Roy prononça alors d'une voix incrédule :

-Edward ?

* * *

><p><em>P.S. : Edward, Edward, Edward...Tu as voulu jouer les héros et voilà où ça t'a amené. J'adore cette façon automatique de se conduire à sa perte tout seul, ça impressionne plus que ça ne fâche !<em>


	5. Chapter 5: Identity substituted

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai commencé à rédiger le brouillon de ce chapitre tout de suite après avoir fini le précèdent. Personnellement je le trouve encore plus bancale que le reste mais j'ai eu beau le retourner dans tout les sens, je n'ai pas su l'organiser autrement. Donc voilà désolé, j'espère que le chapitre suivant justifiera ce manquement à tous mes devoirs d'auteur.

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre V : IDENTITY SUBSTITUTED<strong>

Edward eut un mouvement de recule et dut lutter pour garder un visage neutre. _Bordel, j'suis dans de beaux draps maintenant ! J'aurais p't'être pas du m'enflammer autant sur ce coup..._ Si intérieurement il paniquait à fond, il réussit à rester maître de ses expressions. Air suprêmement étonné, regard presque attendrissant, l'innocence faite fille.

-Qui ça ?

Roy secoua la tête. Il s'était sûrement trompé.

-Non c'est rien.

_Ouaaah... J'aurais jamais cru que c'était si facile de le mener par le bout du museau !_ Il s'en était tellement bien sorti qu'il en laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Grave erreur.

-Pourquoi soupires-tu ?

Ed se remit aussitôt sur le qui-vive.

-Parce que tu es encore là.

Il était tellement entraîné à répliquer contre son colonel que les réponses venaient automatiquement. Comme quoi la pratique, ça finit toujours par être utile. Roy avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur . Il reprit résolument sa route, décidé à délaisser la petite pour trouver Maes au plus vite. Sauf que ladite petite avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le navire. Elle se plaça donc devant lui, l'empêchant de passer.

-Et en plus t'es qu'une poule mouillée.

Sur ces mots, l'adorable gamine lui tira la langue. Le colonel finit par se mettre en colère.

-J'ai été gentil avec toi de bout en bout, alors maintenant fiche-moi la paix !

-Pas tant que tu ne seras pas parti.

-...Dis, tu es qui au juste petite ?

Edward désirait tellement l'étrangler après ça qu'il s'en mordit jusqu'au sang les lèvres pour ne pas craquer et faire sauter sa couverture.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas la fille de Maes parce que tu es plus âgée qu'Elysia...

_Comment ça plus âgée ? Tu t'es regardé avant vieux plouc ?_ Rassemblant tout ses efforts de self-control, Edward se contenta d'une moue agacée pour engager, ou pas, Roy à poursuivre.

-...et tu es beaucoup trop insupportable pour avoir été élevée par lui également.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le Flame Alchemist se prit un brutal coup de pied dans le genou, pile là où il y avait le plus de nerfs. Roy flancha en tenant son articulation martyrisée et en prononçant une tonne de jurons qu'une petite fille comme il faut ne se serait pas permis de répéter.

On entendit des pas précipités et Maes surgit, les lunettes de travers, en pyjama pilou et les cheveux royalement ébouriffés. La scène qu'il avait sous les yeux ne l'aida pas vraiment à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Edward se retourna, des sanglots commençant à poindre dans la voix.

-Tonton Maes, je lui ai dit que tu dormais mais tonton Roy il a rien voulu entendre et il a dit que j'étais insupportable !

Et la petite de piquer une crise de larmes dans les bras de Hughes. Roy était tellement stupéfait de cette réaction qu'il en oublia presque qu'il avait mal. Hughes, en bon père, câlina la fillette et entreprit de la consoler. Edward de son côté se disait qu'il mériterait un oscar pour ce genre de prestation. Il avait si bien jouer le jeu qu'il en avait émeut le colonel.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais...

-Mon œil !

Ed se sauva dans la salle de jeux d'Elysia et en ferma à clef la porte. Il se laissa tomber sur le parquet, épuisé par le stress et la comédie qu'il venait d'exécuter. _J'ai vraiment cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas cette fois-ci... Je devrais faire plus attention à ce que je fais et dis sinon il va vite avoir de nouveau des soupçons quant à mon identité._

Une porte annexe menant à la chambre de la fille des Hughes s'ouvrit et Elysia entra en baillant très fort. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward , elle fut tout étonnée. Ed lui fit signe de se taire, entendant le colonel passer dans le couloir. Il put saisir des mots comme « attentat », « bombe » et... « homonculus ». S'il ne s'était rappelé à temps qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position pour aller se battre contre Envy et toute sa clique, il aurait sauter par la fenêtre et serait parti remuer Central sous l'apparence d'une jolie petite blonde miniature. Elysia revint à la charge dès qu'elle n'entendit plus les « grandes personnes » dans le couloir.

-Qui es-tu toi ? Je t'ai jamais vu à la maison avant !

-Euh...

Edward se disait intérieurement que le fait qu'il soit pris de court toute les deux secondes, ça commençait vraiment à le gonfler aussi. Faut dire que faire fonctionner son imagination à plein régime dès le réveil, ça finit par lui faire faire des ratés.

-Eh bieeeeeeeeen... Une cousine !

Ed n'était pas tellement sûr que Maes eu un frère ou une sœur, ou dans ce cas-là il en aurait énormément parlé, quoique... Vu la proportion qu'avait pris Elysia et Gracia dans sa vie, c'était pas moins certain.

Elysia hocha vaguement la tête.

-Et comment tu t'appelles ?

-Ed... Edwige !

_Au moins si l'un d'entre nous se trompe, il pourra rectifier au dernier moment en prétextant la ressemblance des prénoms._

-O.K. Ça marche !

Elysia fonça dans la garde-robe qu'Edward avait cent fois exploré depuis la veille pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements. Elle se tourna vers lui avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain.

-Attends-moi pour qu'on joue à deux après, d'accord ?

-D'acc'.

Ed n'était pas enchanté pour deux sous de la perspective de devoir jouer à la poupée toute la matinée. Mais bon, tant pis. Il fonça d'abord retrouver Hughes, histoire de lui communiquer son nouveau prénom et statut avant que le colonel ne le lui demande. Priant pour que Roy ait été trop pris par ses récits d'attentats pour poser la question fatidique, Edward déboucha dans un joli dérapage devant l'entrée du salon. Par bonheur les deux hommes étaient bel et bien là et paraissaient plongés dans une conversation des plus sérieuses.

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

Ils se retournèrent pour constater que la petite était juste derrière eux.

-Ah Ed...

Maes se coupa en plein élan. Edward s'empressa de le sauver.

-...wige, Edwige, tonton Maes.

-Ah oui ! Excuse-moi, mais avec tout ces prénoms, on ne s'y retrouve plus !

Il sourit et se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Alors ma petite nièce adorée, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ici ?

Gagné ! Maes avait déjà absolument tout pigé !

-Ben j'ai faim.

En fait, c'était pas si dur d'inventer prétexte sur prétexte, suffisait d'avoir pris le pli. Hughes avisa la cuisine et se rappela que Gracia dormait encore.

-On va s'occuper de ça tout de suite !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la cuisine devint un vrai champ de bataille. Edward avait depuis pas mal de temps renoncé à son petit déj' et s'était planqué sous la table en attendant que les deux hommes déclarent forfait.

Quand enfin ils abandonnèrent la partie, Ed sortit de sous la table et émit un sifflement d'admiration devant le bazar monstre qu'ils avaient mis en même pas cinq minutes. Elysia entra à son tour, à la recherche de sa compagne de jeux qui avait mystérieusement disparu et resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

-Ohlala, Maman va pas être contente...

-Ça tu l'as dit...

Ed et Elysia échangèrent un regard un peu inquiet. Edward surtout, après l'expérimentation qu'il en avait fait hier, décida de fuir la colère de Gracia et le lieu du sinistre. Il attrapa Elysia par le poignet et s'enfuit en balançant une dernière phrase au passage :

-On attendra que tata Gracia soit debout finalement pour le petit déjeuner !

Et en esquissant une petite grimace à leur attention.

-Je vous plains d'avance.

Puis les deux petites filles prirent la poudre d'escampette et retournèrent dans la salle de jeux. Elles fermèrent ensemble la porte et s'y reposèrent quelques instants avant de commencer à faire autre chose. Elysia avait les yeux brillants.

-Eyh ! Ça m'a donné une idée !

Elle courut encore à l'armoire et en sortit des couronnes. Se tournant vers les peluches, elle érigea deux sortes de forteresses et jeta un regard fier à Edward.

-Je sais à quoi on va jouer.

Ed, pas plus avancé par la nature des préparatifs que venait de faire la petite fille, lui répondit avec un regard interrogateur.

-À quoi ?

Elysia déclara avec la solennité d'un empereur romain :

-On va jouer à la GUERRE DES PRINCESSES !

* * *

><p><em>P.S. :Ne vous inquiétez pas, la logique d'Elysia me laisse perplexe aussi.<em>


	6. Chapter 6: Battles and plots

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce n'est pas un chapitre long mais il vaut quand même sa lecture. C'est toujours ça de pris.

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre VI : BATTLES AND PLOTS<strong>

-Tu entends quoi par « guerre des princesses » Elysia ?

-Voilà l'idée : on se déguise en princesses et on doit toutes les deux défendre nos châteaux.

Elle désigna les amas qu'elle avait fait de ses poupées et ours en peluche de tout poil.

-Bien sûr, on ne va pas se taper dessus comme des chevaliers. On est des filles après tout.

Edward faillit démoraliser en entendant cette phrase qui résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles comme une sentence.

-Alors comment veux-tu que l'on procède ?

-On verra bien en jouant !

_J'adore cette façon simpliste de voir les choses chez les enfants, dans un sens ça dépayse vachement..._

-Et comment est-ce qu'on peut gagner la guerre au fait ?

-Facile, tu anéantis le château.

-Comme ça ?

Edward plongea au milieu du tas et fit voler les peluches dans toute la pièce.

-Eh ! C'est pas du jeu ! T'as commencé avant moi !

Elysia se jeta sur Ed et l'attrapa par le bras.

-En plus tu n'as pas mis ta couronne !

Edward s'extirpa donc de sa tranchée et se mit à genoux devant Elysia. Tel une reine couronnant un prince pour le faire devenir roi, elle tint la coiffe au dessus de la tête d'Edward avec une gravité comique.

-Edwige, par toutes les histoires que Papa m'a raconté jusqu'à maintenant, je te déclare princesse de...

Silence absolu.

-De quoi d'ailleurs ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir tandis qu'Edward commençait à avoir des crampes à force de rester immobile. Il s'empressa de lui suggérer un titre :

-Du Comté des soldats du Bois Rouge ?

-Pas mal. Donc je te déclare princesse de... De quoi tu as dis ?

-Du Patelin du coin ! Dépêche j'ai mal là !

Elysia posa la couronne sur la tête d'Edward qui se hâta de se relever. Il s'étira allègrement avant de prendre la seconde couronne pour anoblir Elysia. Celle-ci se mit dans une posture de prière qui aurait fait penser qu'il était brusquement devenu prêtre.

-Elysia, je fais comment moi ?

-De quoi ?

-Mon papa ne m'a jamais lu d'histoire à moi.

Sa gorge se noua amèrement en prononçant cette phrase.

-Ah, c'est pas grave, trouve autre chose avec les princesses.

Ça, c'était tout choisit.

-Bien, dans ce cas, Elysia, par l'épopée cauchemardesque que je vis depuis des heures, je te déclare princesse de... la Contrée lointaine. Ça te va ?

-C'est parfait !

Il posa alors la couronne sur la tête de la fillette et l'aida à se lever.

-Et maintenant, pas de quartier.

Edward bondit sur le château et s'enfouit dedans. Elysia eu tôt fait de prendre les peluches et de les lui envoyer en avalanche dans la figure. Ed subsistait tant bien que mal et esquivait comme il pouvait. Elles finirent par se balancer de bon cœur coussins, poneys roses et autre projectiles inoffensifs en riant et en omettant carrément leurs palais qui n'étaient plus que ruine depuis longtemps.

Au beau milieu de cette joyeuse bataille, l'infortuné colonel eut le malheur d'entrer pour prévenir les fillettes que le petit déjeuner était prêt.

-Les filles, venez mang...

Il se prit un énorme lapin blanc en pleine face et tomba malencontreusement sur le théâtre de leur affrontement. Le cri de guerre qu'elles poussèrent à l'unisson en se jetant sur lui aurait fait s'enfuir une forêt entière. On ne put faire la liste complète de tout ce qui lui tomba dessus : oreillers, canards en plastiques, poupées de chiffons, petits chiens, baguettes magiques, balles en mousses... Tout, absolument tout y passa. Quand tout fut balancé et qu'il ne restait plus au milieu de la pièce qu'une montagne sous laquelle disparaissait le colonel, les deux gamines s'effondrèrent l'une contre l'autre sur le sol, épuisée de leur ardent duel et hilare de ce qu'elles venaient de faire à ce cher tonton Roy. Ce dernier s'extirpa difficilement de tout ce bric-à-brac et était hébété de ce qui venait de lui arriver. On entendit subitement un « clic » sonore. Le petit groupe tourna la tête et vit Maes, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte et un appareil photo à la main en train de les observer en souriant.

-Roy, ta gloire vient de passer de vie à trépas.

Pour le coup, Roy était achevé. Les deux fillettes se tapèrent dans la main, complice de sa déchéance accélérée. C'est donc main dans la main et parfaitement enchantées qu'elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, le diadème de travers. Juste derrière elles, Mustang avait sérieusement perdu de sa superbe impeccable et Maes lui tapotait l'épaule en signe de compassion. Pour Gracia, le tableau était clair, Roy en avait bavé. Elle gronda gentiment les deux petites qui adoptèrent une attitude repentante devant leur victime. Elles clamèrent en cœur : « Pardon tonton Roooy ! » et vinrent le cajoler pour donner plus de poids à leurs excuses. Évidemment, tonton Roy n'y vit que du feu et les pardonna volontiers. Les deux fillettes engloutirent bien vite leurs bols de céréales et filèrent comme le vent avant même que quiconque ait pu les rappeler. Elles se cachèrent dans un recoin de la maison où les adultes ne pourraient pas les trouver. Elles venaient de découvrir un jeu bien plus marrant que de démolir des fortifications en boule de cotons.

-Elysia, je pense qu'on est d'accord...

-Je crois aussi.

Edward esquissa un sourire machiavélique digne d'un certain homonculus et susurra dangereusement une phrase des plus inquiétante pour le malheureux concerné.

-Prends garde à toi, très cher tonton Roy, car c'est à partir de maintenant que ça va devenir vraiment amusant...

* * *

><p><em>P.S. :Tiens donc, on dirait comme un air de famille !<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Hesitant revenge

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai reçu un mail d'une amie écrivain qui m'a demandé expressément de réaliser les illustrations de son prochain livre, vu que ça représente quand même un bout de temps de travail, les délais de publications de la suite de cette fanfiction risquent d'en partir. J'ai débuté le manuscrit de la suite quand même et je ferai mon possible pour publier rapidement le huitième chapitre, écrivain avant tout !

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre VII : HESITANT REVENGE<strong>

Une jolie petite voix fluette résonna dans la maison :

-Tonton Roy !

Edward était à sa recherche, ne l'ayant pas trouvé dans la cuisine, et l'appelait d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus enjôleuse possible. Roy daigna enfin répondre en sortant du salon.

-Oui Edwige ?

Ed se retourna et vit que le colonel lui adressait un sourire bienveillant. D'un coup, ça lui faisait un peu mal de l'attirer dans un piège alors qu'il avait l'air si gentil... _Nan nan nan nan, c'est pas le moment de se laisser émouvoir, il faut que je me focalise sur toutes les entourloupes qu'il m'a fait subir._ Il parvint à garder son sang-froid et à poursuivre son jeu de petite fille en manque d'affection. Elle joignit les mains et lui fit les yeux doux.

-Tu restes hein dit ?

Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Bien sûr que je reste. Tonton Maes, tata Garcia et Elysia vont aller voir leur grand-mère qui est malade à l'hôpital. En attendant moi je te garderais.

Maintenant Edward n'avait plus qu'une envie, arrêter tout et rattraper des années et des années perdues sans son père à ses côtés. Il se giffla mentalement. _C'est du colonel qu'on parle là ! Du COLONEL ! Cette ordure infâme et traître qui m'a fait vivre des heures supp' infernales depuis que je suis à son service !_ Il ne put tout de même juguler l'immense gaieté que lui avait procurer sa réponse.

-Extra !

Il en avait même fait un bond de titan. Cela fit rire Roy. Oh, pas pour se moquer, non, juste que la bonne humeur d'Edward était devenue contagieuse en quelques sortes. Ed l'entraîna alors dans la salle de jeux puis s'arrêta devant la porte. Il se tourna vers Roy.

-Ça te dérange pas de jouer avec nous au moins ?

_N'importe quoi ! Je m'en fiche si ça le dérange ou pas !_

-Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas !

_Pitié, arrête de me sourire comme ça..._ Il détourna le regard afin de na pas flancher et poussa la porte. Elysia les attendait avec excitation.

-Ouais tonton Roy !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'entraîna sur une chaise assez grande pour lui.

-Ne bouge surtout pas.

-Pourqu...

En deux secondes, Roy venait d'être bâillonner et ligoter. Ses yeux exprimaient clairement une incompréhension totale. Les deux petites sortirent une valisette d'un coin de la pièce et l'ouvrirent. A la grande terreur de Roy, elle contenait du maquillage, des brosses et des accessoires pour cheveux divers et variés. Ed se tourna vers sa partenaire.

-Elysia, trouves une robe assez grande pour notre nouvelle poupée...

Mustang commença à s'agiter tandis qu'Elysia partait en catimini dans la chambre de ses parents. Edward releva ses manches et commença à arranger son vénéré oncle avec une dextérité de peintre à l'œuvre. Connaissant l'étendue des talents artistiques du Fullmetal Alchemist, il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer le résultat. Quand Elysia revint avec la robe et qu'elles réussirent à l'enfiler sur Mustang et à le coiffer, elles s'écartèrent pour admirer leur travail.

-Pas mal... Ça lui va plutôt bien le rose... T'en penses quoi Ely ?

-C'est coordonné aux barrettes, très chic vraiment.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, au désespoir de l'objet de leurs talents combinés. Edward fit un signe à Elysia et partit de la pièce. Elysia enleva seulement le baillon à Mustang. Celui-ci paraissait méfiant.

-Où est-elle allée ?

-Voir papa.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Edward revint, triomphant, l'appareil photo en main.

-Tonton Maes m'a dit qu'il les ferait développer ce soir !

De toute sa vie, Roy Mustang ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Pas même sous la pluie.

-Prend la pose tonton Roy, prend la pose...

En un clichet, c'était l'honneur du colonel Roy Mustang qui venait de sombrer, une fois de plus. Chacun son tour après tout ! Les deux fillettes, clémentes, détachèrent le colonel et lui permirent d'enlever leur dur labeur de son auguste personne. Dès que Roy eut finit de se débarbouiller, il fondit sur Edward qui avait négligemment oublié qu'il détenait un facteur compromettant dans ses mains. Il parvint à éviter l'assaut de Roy et il s'enfuit au triple galop pour protéger la précieuse pellicule. Le colonel passa la fin de la matinée à courir après Edward sans jamais parvenir à le rattraper. Ed put remettre l'appareil à Hughes juste avant de passer à table. Toute la joyeuse famille se réunit et Gracia annonça :

-Purée de pommes de terres et sauce bolognaise !

Les deux fillettes s'en léchaient déjà les babines quand Elysia donna un léger coup de coudé à Edward. Il murmura :

-Ah oui ! Désolé j'avais zappé.

Il fit habilement tomber sa fourchette et passa sous la table pour aller la chercher. Avec l'agilité et la discrétion d'un ninja surentraîné, Edward défit et noua les lacets de son colonel à la chaise. Il revint candidement à sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, Roy s'adressa à son ami.

-J'ai un coup de fil à passer, je peux ?

-Vas-y, il y a pas de problèmes !

Roy voulut se lever mais perdit l'équilibre suite à la malice d'Edward et tomba sur la table, la tête pile dans l'assiette de pommes de terres écrasés. Au bout d'une seconde, la surprise ayant rendit silencieuse la petite assemblée, Ed se permit une légère remarque.

-Oh purée...

Maes s'en mordit les joues afin que Mustang puisse conserver un semblant de dignité pendant qu'il se relevait et s'essuyait la figure. Hughes trouva très vite la source du problème et détacha Roy. Il jeta un regard sévère aux fillettes.

-Laquelle de vous deux à fait ça ?

Les deux petites baissèrent la tête, honteuses. La petite voix d'Edward finit par s'élever.

-C'est moi...

Elysia s'empressa de prendre sa défense.

-Mais c'est moi qui a eu l'idée et qui a demandé à Edwige de le faire !

-Mais non ! C'est moi qui avait trouvé ça toute seule ! Ne punis pas Elysia s'il te plaît tonton Maes ! Elle n'a rien fait !

Roy intervint :

-Laisse, ce n'est pas grave.

Maes se tourna vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles te font la misère Roy.

-Ce n'est rien je te dis. Laisse-les. Elles ne pensaient pas à mal.

Devant tant de bonté et d'ardeur à les protéger, Edward ne résista pas longtemps. Il se hissa sur les genoux de Roy et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci tonton Roy et pardon.

-Tu es toute pardonnée ma puce.

Ed lui adressa un vrai et grand sourire et se rassit à sa place avec Elysia. Là c'était certain, il avait perdu sa raison de Fullmetal. Mais bon, ça durera le temps que ça durera.

Après le coup de fil du colonel, on passa au dessert. Une belle et grande tarte aux pommes confectionnée par Gracia fit son apparition. Les grands discutaient encore et avaient un peu délaissé la tarte mais les petites ne se firent pas prier. Subitement, la voix de Roy changea de ton, ce qui attira l'attention d'Edward.

-Au fait, je n'ai plus vu ce nabot de Fullmetal depuis un bout de temps, il est mort ou quoi ?

A peine la phrase finie que Roy se prit une part de tarte dans la figure. Elle glissa lentement le long de sa joue tandis que tout le monde s'était figé. Edward quitta brusquement la table et sortit dans le jardin en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Les convives se tournèrent avec quelques secondes de retard vers la porte.

-Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ?

* * *

><p><em>P.S.:Dans un sens, cette fin fait presque effet scène de ménage.<em>


	8. Chapter 8: Happiness and tragedy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** (pour ceux qui ne sont absolument pas fan de monologue plutôt long et inutile d'auteur passionné, vous pouvez passer cette note, je n'en voudrais à personne)

Comme je sature beaucoup sur l'illustration du livre de ma collègue, j'ai décidé de ne pas perdre mon temps en attendant de trouver une idée de réinterprétation de son dessin dont je dois conserver au maximum l'atmosphère. Il va sûrement falloir que je relise le livre (dont ma lecture personnelle date quand même d'il y a trois ans, dure de conserver encore nettement ce qui se dégage du récit en tête tout ce temps sans avoir chômer), mais pour le moment autant continuer la rédaction de cette fanfic'. Sur ce chapitre, j'ai enfin (mais alors vraiment ENFIN) retrouvé mes marques et ma facilité à écrire. Ce qui m'embêtaient, c'était que la situation pour Edward et sa mentalité ne pouvait pas beaucoup évoluer, et même maintenant il ne se laisse pas entraîner par des vagues de sentimentalisme et garde beaucoup de sang-froid pour préserver le secret de qui il est vraiment devant Roy. Total ça a longtemps piétiné et tourné en rond (et même après, si je ne se fait pas succéder les éléments avec plus de cadence, je vais encore avoir un mal fou à faire avancer cette fic'). Cependant, si j'avais tendance à beaucoup me répéter à mon avis sur les précédents chapitres, je pense que celui-ci est beaucoup plus fluide et que la succession d'émotions contradictoire, de la colère à la joie, de la tristesse à la surprise, contribue à faire de ce chapitre un tournant décisif à l'histoire. Même s'il m'est un peu difficile de me mettre à la place d'Edward et de pouvoir exprimer à travers lui toute l'importance des événements sur sa relation avec Roy, je pense que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortit pour donner un ton dramatique à ce qui va suivre et pour composer avec ses doutes et ses peines comme avec son bonheur et ses espoirs. C'est quand on écrit que l'on commence à réaliser la complexité des sentiments humains, vous ne trouvez pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre VIII : <strong>**HAPPINESS AND TRAGEDY**

Edward donna des coups de pieds rageurs dans le moindre caillou qui passait à sa portée. _Non mais il avait vraiment besoin de sortir un truc pareil maintenant celui-là ?_ D'un certaine façon, il se sentait trahis. _C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas sensé savoir... Mais quand même ça fait mal..._ L'ironie spontanée qu'il avait manifesté quand il avait s'agit du Fullmetal contrastait de façon choquante avec la gentillesse paternelle qu'il avait affiché à la petite fille. Et c'était cela qu'Edward ne pouvait accepter. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe alors que des gouttes d'eau salées commençaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. _Pourquoi il est si cynique quand je suis Edward et tout miel quand je suis Edwige ? Parce que je suis sensé être la nièce de Maes ? Ça paraît un peu gros... Je suis quoi pour lui en fait ?_ La réponse vint d'elle-même, évidente, douloureuse, implacable. _Une fille. C'est vrai._ Dans les deux cas, il était un enfant. A des âges différents, bien sûr, mais un enfant tout de même. La différence était que l'un était un garçon, et l'autre une fille.

-Sexiste va...

-Edwige !

Ed se releva. Roy accourut vers lui en l'appelant. Edward se remit maladroitement sur ses jambes et chercha à s'enfuir. Roy parvint à l'attraper par le bras avant qu'il n'y parvienne.

-Lâche-moi, lâche-moi !

Ed se débattit violemment, le visage strié de larmes, furieux contre le colonel et contre la faiblesse de son corps actuel qui ne lui permettait même pas de se sauver. Mustang avait beau essayer de le calmer, de l'arrêter, c'était de pire en pire. Edward finit par le pousser avec une force dont il ne se serait pas cru capable dans des buissons de ronces cachés par de fragiles aster 'Blue Wonder'. Roy y tomba sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit et en s'écorchant abondamment. Le sang coulait de ses plaies frôlant les orties qui y était et il gémissait de douleur. La haine d'Edward s'évanouit aussitôt et il courut immédiatement l'aider.

-Attends ne t'agites pas !

Par bonheur, Edward portait un tee-shirt à manches longues qui le protégeait en partie des épines et des mauvaises herbes qui le gênaient. Il glissa son corps entre les branchages afin de pouvoir atteindre le colonel. Il parvint à lui prendre la main en s'écorchant la sienne au passage et le remonta, l'émotion lui tenant lieu de puissance. C'est exténué qu'ils regagnèrent la maison, tel des blessés revenant d'une guerre des tranchées. En poussant la porte-fenêtre, Edward s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la cuisine.

-Ils sont partis ?

-Quelques minutes après que tu sois sorti dans le jardin...

-D'accord c'est pas grave.

Ed aida le colonel à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il évalua l'importance de ses plaies. Que du superficiel, mais des écorchures et des plaques rougeâtre en grand nombre. Comment ils peuvent laisser de tels buissons alors qu'ils ont une enfant chez eux ? Ils vont jamais dehors ou quoi ? Laissant de côtés ces interrogations somme toute irrésolvable pour le moment, il partit faire l'ascension des placards pour trouver pansements et sparadraps. Il revint bien vite auprès de Roy avec tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper de ses blessures.

-J'espère que tu es courageux, parce que ça va piquer.

Le colonel grimaça légèrement.

-Tant pis, j'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Ed se mit debout sur le canapé et commença à nettoyer activement les entailles au niveau du visage de Roy, les seules à avoir été épargnées par les orties. Le colonel ne tarda pas à engager la conversation.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passer tout à l'heure ?

-...Non je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne comprendrais pas.

Roy se tourna vers lui, négligeant les soins qu'il lui prodiguait.

-Je suis sûr que si. Explique-moi.

Edward le considéra un instant sans mot dire.

-Non. Et arrête de bouger sinon je n'aurai jamais fini de te panser.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui tourna brusquement la tête d'un quart de tour pour continuer sa besogne. Le problème était que Roy pouvait parfois être aussi têtu que lui. Il le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de placer une phrase qu'il se prenait une claque. Edward fut satisfait de constater que le résultat était le même que la technique précédente.

-Moi à ta place, j'arrêterais d'essayer de comprendre.

Roy s'indigna :

-J'ai quand même droit à une explication ! Je n'ai pas subit tout ça pour du vent !

-Mais à quoi ça servirait d'expliquer ? Tu t'en fous de toute façon !

Ed lui balança le coton avec lequel il tentait vainement de le soigner à la figure. Mustang se leva dans un mouvement de colère.

-Si je m'en foutais, je ne serais pas parti te chercher dehors alors qu'il fait déjà pas si chaud que ça !

-Quel effort, voyez-moi ça ! Chercher une gamine dont on est responsable au bout du jardin, c'est surhumain, bien sûr !

Edward avait tablé sur l'ironie mais les sanglots n'étaient pas très loin derrière. Il les refoula avec résignation, refusant de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant celui qu'il avait considéré comme un père quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant, Roy, s'il n'était pas doué de beaucoup de discernement face à une petite fille espiègle, il savait reconnaître le chagrin chez n'importe qui. Il se savait aussi parfaitement incapable de rester insensible devant la petite Edwige. Son visage abandonna toute trace de contrariété pour entraîner Edward dans une étreinte douce et protectrice. Ce dernier serra avec l'énergie du désespoir son colonel et pleura, pleura, des minutes, des heures, il n'aurait pu le dire et il s'en moquait. Il était là et il le soutenait, avec cette chaleur paternelle qui par son absence l'avait tant fait souffrir, il n'y avait plus que cela qui comptait.

Quand ses larmes parvinrent à se tarir, Roy lui murmura :

-Tu sais, tu me rappelles le Fullmetal.

Ed n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ses paroles que déjà il poursuivait :

-Le même caractère espiègle, impertinent parfois, colérique aussi, mais toujours un côté adorable et fragile qui donne envie de le serrer dans ses bras, dans la fatalité comme dans la mélancolie, pour qu'il s'y repose... Juste un instant...

Edward releva la tête avec une expression d'espoir et d'hébétement que le colonel ne releva pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Mais pour ça, je doute vraiment qu'il soit d'accord.

-Pourquoi ?

Le ton d'Edward avait monté d'un cran de déception et de surprise.

-Parce que je ne penses pas qu'il accepte ça de la part de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Roy paraissait triste et nostalgique en disant ces mots. Edward réagit avec vivacité :

-N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ça empêcherait quelque chose que vous soyez colonel ou pas ? Lui aussi il a besoin d'affection, comme tout le monde !

Il ajouta, dans un rappel réaliste de la situation :

-Enfin je crois...

Puis dans une nouvelle vague impétueuse :

-Nan pas je crois, c'est certain !

Roy lui répondit avec un léger sourire :

-Peut-être, mais il se la joue toujours insensible. Il ne veut jamais montrer ses émotions, de peur de paraître vulnérable. Le fait que l'on ressente sa détresse, que l'on cherche à le réconforter lui donnerai une impression d'échec et de fragilité qu'il rejette. Il est hors de question que je lui donne plus de tourment qu'il n'en a déjà.

Il avait tenu ces propos davantage pour lui-même que réellement pour se faire comprendre d'Edwige. Après avoir tendu une oreille attentive à ce qu'il venait de dire, Edward se dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu à l'écart pour éclaircir dans sa tête ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Je vais mouiller des linges pour soulager tes brûlures.

Il partit lestement à la recherche de grands carrés de cotons et les humidifia de façon mécanique tout en songeant aux dernières paroles qu'il avait écouté. _Il n'a pas tord, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais repoussé n'importe quel forme de compassion de la part de toute personne autre que mon frère. Ou la vieille Pinako à la rigueur._ Il releva pensivement la tête tout en tordant les linges trempés pour éviter qu'ils dégoulinent. _Mais là... Ce n'est plus pareil. Enfin, c'est toujours le colonel, et moi... Edward encore. Moins la contrainte d'être le Fullmetal Alchemist..._ Tout était là. Ce que le Fullmetal Alchemist ne pouvait se permettre, Edwige en avait le droit. Cette différence qu'il avait tant blâmé tout à l'heure pouvait lui être profitable finalement. _Mais alors, tout à l'heure, quand il se moquait de moi devant Hughes... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_ Il y avait là-dessous quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas. Absolument pas. Bizarrement, il ne pressentait aucune mesquinerie dans cette signification inconnue, seulement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris, ou pas remarqué. Abandonnant l'idée de se torturer l'esprit à trouver des hypothèses, il finit sa besogne et posa le tout dans une grande bassine en métal qu'il transporta vaillamment au salon. Roy n'avait pas bougé du canapé, visiblement trop épuisé par tout ce qui venait de lui arriver pour s'agiter à tout va. Edward posa le baquet sur la table basse et sortit avec précaution les larges compresses afin de ne pas tremper les coussins, ce qui aurait immanquablement attisé le courroux de Gracia. Il les appliqua sur les irritations du colonel. Roy soupira d'aise en sentant la douleur refluer.

-Merci beaucoup !

-De rien, par contre j'ai une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu soulignes toujours le problème de taille du Fullmetal Alchemist ?

Rien qu'exprimer la chose, c'était quand même difficile. Il n'avait pas pû se résoudre à employer des termes plus cru comme l'aurait fait une petite fille de son âge. Tant pis, il se dira qu'elle est précoce et puis voilà. Roy afficha un sourire amusé, se rappelant sûrement quelques épisodes cocasses associés à cette question.

-La raison est simple. Chacun de nous, entre collègues, à sa particularité. Riza Hawkeye a un caractère strict et des moyens de persuasion de mercenaire, Maes est un papa poule fêtard sur les bords, moi-même je suis considéré comme le coureur de jupons par excellence. Edward, lui, est le petit jeune caractériel qui fait l'animation du bureau. Dans un sens, c'est une façon de prouver qu'il fait parti de l'équipe. Même si c'est sûr qu'il le prend pas comme ça.

Il adressa un regard pétillant à Edward.

-En tout cas, Ed constitue un véritable éclat de vie pour nous tous. Ça, ça ne changera jamais.

Edward était profondément troublé par cette débauche d'éloges venant de son colonel. Conscient qu'il ne devait surtout pas montrer sa joie à celui-ci, il baissa la tête et camoufla son visage avec ses cheveux. Il n'aurait pas compris. Il s'appliqua avec ardeur à guérir ses plaies. Il semblait tant absorbé par sa tâche que Roy opta pour un mutisme quasi religieux pour ne pas le déranger. Il fit bien, car Edward était repartit dans ses réflexions et ne l'aurait, de toute façon, pas entendu. _En fait, c'est pas si dramatique que ça d'avoir été transmuté en fille. Bon, c'est clair que j'aimerais pas y rester pour des temps indéfinis, mais ça reste une bonne expérience qui permet de voir l'envers du décor. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera encore, mais j'ai le droit d'en profiter un peu tant que ça se prolonge. A condition de faire attention à mes actes, évidemment !_

-C'est fini. Après, tu sais quelle pommade on peut mettre dessus ?

-D'habitude pour ça je me fit à l'infirmière.

-O.K., ça nous avance.

Ed entreprit donc la fouille systématique des ouvrages médicinales de la maison. Il compara tout les baumes de la pharmacie de la salle de bain et trouva finalement les onguents appropriés au fin fond du petit placard. _Bon sang, c'est quoi cette manie familiale de planquer les choses les plus utiles derrière toutes celles qui ne servent quasiment à rien ? A moins qu'ils attrapent tout les jours la varicelle..._ Jugeant le cas comme peu probable, Edward s'affaira d'abord à réorganiser correctement les produits avant de revenir s'occuper de Roy. Pendant qu'il étalait doucement les crèmes sur les lésions, Mustang s'exclama :

-J'y pense ! Je te laisse me soigner depuis tout à l'heure mais toi, tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Hm ?

Edward releva la tête et se concentra un petit peu sur son corps pour une fois. Sa main gauche le picotait désagréablement mais pas au point qu'il s'en formalisa.

-J'ai une estafilade sur le dos de la main mais rien de grave.

-Montre quand même.

Ed lui tendit donc son bras. Roy examina la blessure à la forme plutôt unique. Elle était constituée de trois traits rouges de longueurs croissantes, formant une diagonale du début du poignet jusqu'entre le majeur et l'index, dans une légère courbe s'élevant vers l'extrémité de ses doigts.

-En effet, elle n'a rien d'inquiétante. Mais passe-moi quand même l'alcool et les cotons que je désinfecte ça. Tu as pu effleurer des plantes et ramasser des bactéries au passage.

Edward se dit qu'il aurait très bien pu faire ça tout seul, mais il tendit toutefois de bonne grâce coton et désinfectant. Il eut donc tout le loisir de constater que le colonel ne savait ABSOLUMENT PAS être délicat pour s'occuper de la moindre coupure. Comme il savait qu'il y mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté, Edward s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais de tout cri aussi. Il fut enchanté de n'avoir pas été davantage éprouvé par le buisson de ronces, parce qu'il n'aurait alors pu eu qu'à changer d'épiderme. Sa main avait viré d'un joli teint de pêche à une formidable rouge cerise. La blessure s'y confondait presque. Ed remercia tout de même le colonel, toujours aussi consciencieux des règles de tact presque diplomatique qu'on lui avait enseigné. Il ne regretta pas quand il vit quel sourire cela déclencha chez son soigneur maladroit.

-Bon, et que fait-on maintenant ? Ils en ont pour l'après-midi ?

-Elle n'est pas hospitalisée dans un centre tout proche, ils ne reviendront que très tard dans la soirée.

-...C'est long.

-Oh, on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller pour trouver quelque chose à faire !

-Le problème, c'est de savoir quoi.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'Edward bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Roy.

-La sieste ?

-Eh oh, j'ai plus deux ans hein !

_En même temps ce serait pas inutile, je me sens fatiguée d'un coup..._

-Et puis c'est ta faute aussi, c'est quoi cette lubie de téléphoner à tonton Maes à six heures du matin ? C'est pas le bureau des plaintes ici !

-Parce que ça t'as réveillé ?

-Ouais, c'est même moi qui ai décroché parce que ça a réveillé personne d'autre.

-Alors c'était toi au téléphone ?

-Oui, c'est dérangeant ?

-Dérangeant, non. Cependant ma mémoire me fait rarement défaut donc je me souviens très bien que tu avais parlé de Maes comme si c'était ton père.

_Et zut..._ _Pour trente secondes que je baisse ma garde, je plonge à pieds joints dans la galère..._

-Pas envie de tout expliquer à peine réveillée, te faire croire que j'étais Elysia était beaucoup plus simple.

-Et l'histoire du parc ? Un prétexte, vu que vous n'avez pas bougé de la maison.

_Je joue serré là..._

-...

-Alors ?

Edward se sentait acculé, et cette fois la porte de sortie n'était pas si flagrante. _Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? J'ai rien de concret à lui soumettre, et il a pas l'air près de lâcher prise. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_ Il répugnait à s'enfuir vilement et à s'enfermer dans quelques coins reculés de la maison, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

-...Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, c'est tout.

-Ça je l'aurais deviné. Et après ?

_Après casse-toi, tu me feras des vacances._

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Nier n'était peut-être pas la meilleur façon de s'en tirer, mais Edward n'avait rien de mieux sous le coude. En face de lui, le colonel paraissait de plus en plus sceptique, ce qui renforçait son sentiment de mal être sentant le piège de ses propres mensonges se refermer sur lui, inexorablement.

-Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu te défiler ?

-Je me défiles pas !

Ed s'était relevé et avait renversé la table basse au passage faisant tomber la bassine dans un vacarme métallique. Clairement, ils n'étaient plus en discussion de père affectueux à petite fille heureuse mais de supérieur à subordonné, exactement comme quand Roy lui faisait sermon. Edward avait faillit se mettre de nouveau en colère, contrit comme il l'était, risquant de faire voler en éclat sa couverture déjà bien mince. Chaque emportement réduisait son emprise sur la situation, les facteurs de contrariété s'accumulant, il devait faire des efforts draconiens pour garder son calme. Voir Mustang le jauger, d'un regard impénétrable et quelque peu froid ne l'y aidait certainement pas. Le silence était tombé comme une chape de plomb sur le salon. Lourd et chargé d'électricité au possible. Fortuitement, le téléphone sonna à cet instant là. Edward partit d'un pas martial répondre, trop content d'être délivré même pour quelques minutes de l'interrogatoire du colonel.

-Allô ?

-Edward, c'est bien toi ?

_Le lieutenant Hawkeye ? Comment elle sait que je suis là ?_

-Si c'est toi, le lieutenant-colonel Hughes m'a prévenu de tout, et surtout de la présence de notre colonel national. Il m'a demandé de t'appeler pour savoir si tout allait bien.

-Ouf... Oui c'est bien moi, mais...

Il se mit à chuchoter, ne voulant pas être entendu par ledit colonel.

-...ici c'est l'horreur, j'entasse faute sur faute, à l'heure où vous m'appelez, je suis dans l'impasse.

-Un mensonge qui a mal tourné ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça...

-Je m'en doutais. Je viens te tirer d'affaire, je suis à deux rues de la maison des Hughes. Je devrais être là dans cinq ou dix minutes.

-O.K. Merci, je vous revaudrai ça lieutenant.

Il raccrocha, soulagé mais encore un peu anxieux. Il allait devoir tenir dix minutes devant le colonel sans perdre pied. Au train où allait l'échange, il n'y avait pas loin à parier qu'il ne tiendrait pas si longtemps. Inspirant et expirant à fond une bonne fois pour toutes, il retourna dans l'arène. Roy avait croisé les bras et s'était négligemment adossé à l'accoudoir. Il lança un regard appuyé à Edward.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Une erreur téléphonique il faut croire.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, mais ça vous regarde pas de toute façon.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est pas vos oignons.

L'expression de son visage avait changé, elle paraissait à Edward plus dangereuse encore tant elle devenait inquisitrice.

-Je voulais dire comment ça « vous » ?

-Vous quoi ?

-Tu m'as vouvoyé à l'instant.

_J'ai fait ça moi ?_ Il revint sur ce qu'il avait dit et pu ainsi le constater. _Ah oui, pour m'enfoncer un peu plus, fallait que je le vouvoie..._ Le contexte était tout de même assez perturbant. Depuis presque vingt-quatre heures, il ne côtoyait que des personnes qu'il ne voyait jamais que dans le cadre de leur fonction. Pour l'aider, le naturel était revenu au galop.

-Hm... Peut-être parce que j'ai dis « vous » à la personne du téléphone.

Le coup de téléphone salvateur, indéniablement.

-D'accord, pour ça je veux bien te croire.

_Quoi ? Il veut déjà remettre le questionnaire sur le tapis ?_

-Traite-moi de menteuse tant que tu y es !

Il mit les poings sur les hanches dans une indignation souveraine parfaitement orchestrée. _Il faut à tout prix que je joue la comédie et que je tire parti de tout ce que j'ai fais depuis ce matin, il n'y a que comme ça que je vais m'en sortir._

-Pas à ce point mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! On est menteuse ou on l'est pas, il y a pas de juste milieu ! Soit tu me crois soit tu m'accuses de mensonge, alors t'as intérêt à faire attention à ce que tu vas dire !

_Faut croire aussi que l'on peut pas se supporter plus de quelques minutes, ça finit toujours en dispute avec lui._

-Bon très bien je te crois.

-C'est l'âge qui te fait renoncer ?

_Moderato Edward, tu y mets un peu trop du tiens dans ta prestation là._

-Non, c'est de voir à quel point tu es bornée et lâche.

La réplique était cruelle, très cruelle. Toute la sympathie qu'avait si difficilement acquis Edward envers son colonel s'effondra, en même tant que sa résolution, ses illusions et tout ce qu'il se donnait tant de mal à cacher depuis qu'il était là. Ces deux mots pourtant moins blessant que la plupart était, dans le cas d'Ed, autant de coups de poignards enfoncés en plein cœur et lui déchirant l'abdomen de part en part. C'en était trop.

-Comment pouvez-vous me traiter de lâche alors que j'ai toujours pris mes responsabilités, envers et contre tout, quitte à ramper dans la boue, à me faire rouer de coups de pieds et cracher au visage ? Vous ne pourrez jamais les voir, mais les blessures sont bien là, lancinantes et pénibles, jamais elles ne partiront de toute façon ! Mais vous, vous les méprisez, vous vous moquez que les autres puissent souffrir puisqu'il n'y a que vos ambitions qui comptent ! Tous, vous les traînerez à vos pieds, rien que pour satisfaire vos idéaux, égoïstement, encore et toujours, et après ? Que va-t-il advenir d'eux ? Peu importe hein, ils ne comptent pas, bien sûr.

Roy était médusé par la tirade d'Edward, mais au-delà de la haine, il y avait du dégoût, de la répugnance pour lui dans ses yeux. Il ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui d'ailleurs.

-Et dire que j'ai cru que vous pourriez être un père pour moi. Tss... J'étais vraiment à côté de la plaque. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de me rendre compte avant que vous n'étiez qu'un beau salaud !

Au même instant, Riza entrait dans la maison pour voir Edward partir en courant dans la rue et en pleurant à gros sanglots. Passé le premier moment de surprise, elle lui courut après mais le perdit aussi vite de vue. Elle revint dans le hall et referma la porte derrière elle. Le colonel n'avait pas fait un mouvement, trop abasourdi pour réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le bruit très caractéristique du gun qu'on charge le ramené un peu à la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait colonel ?

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: Roy, où comment rendre un situation dramatique encore pire qu'avant. Tout un art. Je me demande si cette fanfic' ne va pas finir par mériter un genre de plus... <em>

_J'ai comptabilisé dans mon petit classeur, et cette fic' me prend déjà 98 pages de manuscrits. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce serait devenu s'il n'y avait pas eu QUE trois éléments à recadrer dans l'histoire... _


	9. Chapter 9: Princess princess back castle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Chapitre plus court que le précédent (en même tant du début de la matinée au soir, je veux bien faire des miracles mais faut pas exagérer), chapitre de transition, rédigé de façon brève pour refléter le désir d'Edward d'en finir vite avec cette sale journée. Parce que même les pires choses ont une fin (je sais, le proverbe originel, c'est l'inverse).

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre IX : PRINCESS PRINCESS BACK IN YOUR CASTLE<strong>

Edward, de son côté, avait fini sa course longtemps après, contre un mur, dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas, afin de pleurer tout son saoul jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise un peu. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de penser qu'un militaire pourrait remplacer un père..._ _Je suis vraiment trop con..._ Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait mal. Quand ses larmes voulurent bien cesser de couler, il avança au hasard des rues, sans trop savoir où aller. _Et allez, maintenant je suis paumé. Manquerait plus qu'il pleuve._ Évidemment, la pluie se mit à tomber dru pile à ce moment-là. _...Soit je suis malchanceux à un point qui frôle la paranoïa, soit cette pluie diluvienne est juste venue pourrir un peu plus l'ambiance pour le plaisir. Dans les deux cas, les nuages m'en veulent..._ Il contempla le ciel gris en tremblant de froid. _Je veux rentrer..._ Il continua à marcher, titubant et déjà trempé, cherchant à reconnaître quelque chose dans cette immensité inconnue. _Et une bêtise de plus, courir sans réfléchir et se perdre au milieu de nul part..._ Il baissa la tête, serrant ses vêtements collant à sa peau et grelottant de plus en plus fort. _Al, viens me chercher..._

-Eh ! La petiote !

Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour, il se retourna sur la provenance de la voix et lui bondit dessus pour lui faire payer cette insulte.

-QUI EST-CE QUI EST SI PETITE QU'ELLE POURRAIT JOUER A LA MARELLE AVEC DES FOURMIES MINIATURES ?

-J'ai jamais dit tout ça la môme alors fiche-moi la paix !

_...Définitivement, je suis maudit._

-Envy... C'est pas vrai...

Edward enfouit son visage dans ses mains. _Là, c'est vraiment l'horreur..._

-Attends, d'où tu me connais gamine ?

Envy avait haussé un sourcil et le contemplait avec une pointe de déconcertation.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

Ed repartit, indifférent à l'intérêt subit qu'il suscitait. Envy ne tint pas compte de ses propos et le souleva du sol en le tenant par le poignet.

-Je vais pas te laisser te barrer comme ça fillette...

Il se prit un solide coup de tête en pleine figure. Il lâcha Edward qui parvint à ne pas se faire mal en tombant.

-Je déteste être traité de fillette le palmier transgénique.

-De quoi ?

Envy s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup violent quand il s'interrompit brusquement.

-Fullmetal nabot ?

SCHBLAM ! Un furieux coup de pied aérien de la part dudit Fullmetal l'envoya dans le mur le plus proche puis sur le macadam en ruine de la chaussée. Ed sauta sur son estomac et le tint au col.

-Écoute-moi bien palmier ambulant à deux balles, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Alors si tu oses encore émettre le moindre commentaire sur ma taille, je te promets un aller simple pour l'enfer, pigé ?

Il avait dit ça avec une froideur assassine qui aurait impressionné la sœur du commandant Armstrong en personne. Envy, quant à lui, aurait préféré le voir crier que parler sans hausser le ton d'une façon aussi glaciale. Edward le laissa retomber au sol et descendit de sa cage thoracique. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean ruisselant.

-En attendant, je sais toujours pas comment rentrer chez moi...

-Si je te ramène, tu m'expliques comment tu t'es transformé en poupée revêche ?

Ed lui adressa un regard de tueur.

-Tu veux encore m'emmener dans un de tes pièges de cinglé ?

-C'était pas à l'ordre, donc nan, pas possible.

-...A la moindre entourloupe, je t'égorges et j'envoie ton corps dans le caniveau.

-Je voudrais bien voir ça sale gosse.

Edward fit craquer ses doigts.

-Tu sais pas encore de quoi je suis capable quand je suis à bout. C'est rarement beau à voir.

-J'avais pas l'intention de t'embobiner de toute façon. C'était juste pour le plaisir de te mettre en rogne.

-...Va te faire le palmier.

* * *

><p>Du côté de Riza, Roy s'était pris la dérouillée de sa vie.<p>

-Impardonnable ! Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire à une enfant ! Vous êtes totalement irresponsable colonel ! Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose maintenant, je vous fais passer devant le tribunal correctionnel et rétrogradé à l'état de sous-officier des archives militaires !

Roy ne répliqua pas, même si Riza était sa subordonnée, elle en était parfaitement capable.

-Je vais prévenir Hughes et nous aviserons ensemble de ce qu'il convient de faire pour la retrouver. Restez ici au cas où elle reviendrait et surtout ne l'approchez pas, est-ce clair ?

-Limpide Riza, limpide.

-Bien.

Riza partit sous un pluie battante prendre une voiture et rejoindre Maes en essayant de trouver par où était passé le jeune alchimiste. Elle considéra les gouttes glaciale qui tombaient du ciel.

-Le pauvre, il doit mourir de froid sous cette averse... Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit encore rien arrivé...

* * *

><p>De son côté, Ed avait raconté toute l'histoire à Envy. Ce dernier était plié de rire tandis qu'Edward s'était renfrogné, ni décidé à le frapper ni piqué au vif au point de l'empêcher de s'amuser de ses péripéties.<p>

-N'empêche, j'espère de tout cœur que Maes va bien faire développer les photos...

-J'imagine de loin sa tête à ton colonel quand il va les montrer à toute la caserne ! Ça paraît sympa nos engueulades entre homonculus à côté !

-Sérieusement ?

-Ouais, parfois ça fait un peu brutal, il y a quelques bagarres bien sanglantes mais c'est jamais aussi marrant !

-C'est sûr que faire gicler du sang partout, c'est pas ce qu'on appelle de la finesse humoristique.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de plus décevant là-dedans. Ce sont tous des bêtes de foire qui se demande si la ruse ça se mange.

-Gluttony loin devant.

-Voilààà, et c'est pour ça aussi que j'adore t'empoisonner la vie.

-Ça par contre t'as pas d'excuses. Moi je viens pas te pourrir l'existence juste parce que je m'ennuie.

-Si on était pareil, ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle.

-Oh si ! J'aurais pu te traiter de gnome, nain de jardin et minimoys à loisir pour changer !

-...T'as raison, j'ai pas d'excuses.

-1 – 0, tu tiens pas la route aujourd'hui l'androgyne végétal.

-C'est d'autant plus vexant que tu parviens à me battre verbalement alors que t'es encore plus petit qu'avant.

Ed lui envoya une claque derrière la tête.

-Arrête avec tes pulsions suicidaires et tiens ta langue.

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un...

-Yeah ! On est arrivé !

Edward courut à la porte du bâtiment où il avait ses appartements aves Alphonse.

-Eh ! Tu m'as coupé la parole le nain !

-Normal, c'était pas intéressant. Merci le palmier et bonne route !

Ed claqua la porte de la bâtisse en laissant Envy sur sa lancée. Lequel était choqué.

-Il m'a vraiment remercié là où j'ai pas bien entendu ?

Il considéra encore un moment la porte avant de repartir d'où il venait.

-Cette histoire lui a retourné le cerveau, c'est pas possible autrement...

* * *

><p>Edward grimpa les escaliers avec joie, mais arrivé à l'entrée, il se pétrifia d'angoisse. <em>Mon dieu, j'oubliais qu'Alphonse n'est au courant de rien... Comment il va prendre ça quand je vais débarquer sous la forme d'une petite fille sans être rentré de la nuit ?<em> Il tourna craintivement la poignée. Il entra dans l'appartement et appela :

-Al ?

Pas un bruit. Il entra dans la cuisine et trouva un mot sur la table :

« Nii-san, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu vas rentrer et j'espère qu'il ne t'ai rien arrivé de mal. Je pars pour la journée à Resembool, mamie Pinako est un peu fatiguée et Winry m'a demandé de passer les voir pendant qu'ils sont encore en repos avant de reprendre les commandes. Elle a dit qu'elle te ferait la peau quand elle te reverrait. Tu sais ce que ça signifie avec elle de toute façon. Courage Nii-san. Je croise les doigts pour pouvoir te voir à la maison quand je rentrerai !

Alphonse »

_Sauvé pour le moment, même si j'aurais bien voulu qu'il soit là quand même..._ Il mit la lettre dans sa poche et prit le téléphone. Il composa un numéro qu'il avait soigneusement noté dans un carnet. Il n'eût pas longtemps à attendre avant que quelqu'un décroche.

-Allô ?

-Tonton Roy ? Je suis rentré chez moi. Dit à Riza qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter et merci à tonton Maes de m'avoir hébergé. Et pardon pour tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha. _Ça c'est fait. Maintenant au lit, je tiendrai pas une minute de plus debout._ Edward entra dans sa chambre et enleva ses vêtements trempés. Il posa la lettre d'Alphonse sur sa table de chevet et mit des habits à lui, même s'ils étaient bien trop grand puis ferma la porte à clef. Il se blottit sous les draps et plongea très vite dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>-Colonel, vous lui devrez des excuses.<p>

-Mais je ne sais même pas où elle habite !

-Dans un autre pays malheureusement, mais tu n'es pas dispensé de lui écrire une lettre d'excuse mon cher.

-Sans formalité, cela va de soit, vu ce qui vous a été reproché.

-D'accord d'accord, je vais écrire ça tout de suite.

-Papaaa ! Où elle est Edwiiige ?

-Elle est rentrée chez elle mon poussin.

-Mais je voulais encore jouer avec elle ! Je vais faire comment toute seule ?

-Comme d'habitude ma pitchoune d'amour !

-Oui mais c'est plus triste comme d'habitude...

-Pardon Elysia, tout est de ma faute.

-Roy, puis-je revenir sur quelque chose que je te rabâche depuis tant d'années ?

-Sur quoi ?

-Ne te maris jamais finalement.

-...Merci Maes, merci...

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: Nous voilà déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfic'. Ça me tus de le dire, mais c'est vraiment navrant que ce soit déjà presque fini. Enfin, à la base il ne devait y avoir que trois chapitres maximum. Mais voilà, cette fois toutes les meilleurs choses ont une fin (le proverbe originel, vous voyez que je le connais!). Alors maintenant je sollicite votre aide chers lecteurs, passager comme assidu, si vous avez une idée de défi à me proposer, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante pendant cinq minutes !<em>


	10. Chapter 10: Without truce or rest

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Annonce capitale, j'annonçais la fin de cette fic' au chapitre précèdent... Sauf que ce chapitre-ci ne sera pas le dernier ! Après réflexions et consultations de la personne qui m'a inspiré cette histoire, j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire et de la prolonger. En relisant globalement les chapitres, je me suis aperçue que ça aurait été vraiment trop décevant de tout conclure maintenant. Merci à Aurore de s'être manifesté et d'avoir publier un commentaire aussi élogieux, je sais que vous êtes quelques uns à suivre ce récit assidûment, sans compter les anonymes et je vous en remercie tous (faudrait que je déclare l'arrêt de mes fic's plus souvent) ! Matsuyama c'est même plus la peine de le dire, un merci ne sera jamais suffisant. Voilà, c'est donc sur cette bonne nouvelle (c'est vite dit) que nous allons continuer sur ce chapitre 10 (déjà...) !

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre X : WITHOUT TRUCE OR REST<strong>

Un rayon de soleil passa entre les rideaux mal tirés de la chambre d'Edward. Celui-ci n'émergea pas tout de suite de son sommeil de plomb, mais petit à petit il finit par tenter d'ouvrir un œil. A peine avait-il croiser le cadran de son réveil qu'un terrible mal de crâne le prit. Il posa pâteusement sa paume sur son front. Même si son jugement était faussé d'emblée, il ne lui fût pas difficile de s'apercevoir qu'il était brûlant.

-Un peu de plus, un peu de moins...

Il sursauta en entendant sa voix. Normale. _C'est finit ?_ Malgré la fièvre et son corps ankylosé, il se leva précipitamment et courut à la salle de bain. Rien qu'en essayant d'atteindre le miroir, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. _...J'me suis fait une fausse joie..._ Il grimpa difficilement sur le lavabo. _Ma taille était très correct finalement avant que l'autre fou me transmute pour des prunes._ Il mira son reflet avec abattement. _Pareil qu'hier en fait..._ Il tenta quand même quelques vocalises. _Je vois, si je force un peu dessus, je retrouve ma voix habituelle. C'est toujours mieux que rien._ A ce moment le téléphone sonna. _...Je hais cette machine..._ Il descendit de son perchoir et décrocha le combiné en veillant à reprendre la bonne mesure vocale.

-Oui allô ?

-Nii-san ?

-Al ! Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien, et toi ? Tu as la voix enrouée dis donc...

-M'en parle pas, j'ai attrapé froid. Mais rien de grave, ça passera.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

-D'accord, je t'appelais pour te dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer aujourd'hui ! Le train pour Central a déraillé et les voyages de la journée sont tous annulés.

-Oh ! Alors tu ne peux pas rentrer ?

-Pas maintenant, mais demain ça devrait aller.

-O.K., prend soin de toi et passe le bonjour de ma part à mamie et Winry.

-Promis, soigne-toi bien aussi surtout !

-Je vais essayer. Bonne journée Al.

-A toi aussi Nii-san.

Il reposa le combiné. _Bon, pour aujourd'hui aussi ça passe. Espérons que ça dure._ Alors qu'il partait se recoucher, le téléphone sonna une seconde fois. Il décrocha avec agacement.

-Oui ?

-J'ai bien affaire au Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric ?

-En effet, vous êtes ?

-Secrétariat du centre militaire de Central.

_C'est un prénom ça ?_

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Votre rapport de mission de la nuit de samedi dernier. Le colonel qui vous a à charge le réclame.

_Ah oui ! Au final j'ai pas pu le faire, c'est vrai..._

-Je ne peux pas venir le déposer, pouvez-vous m'envoyer quelqu'un pour qu'il le reprenne ?

-Je vais demander.

-Ah ! Et surtout faites passer la demande au lieutenant-colonel Maes Hughes, il y a des modalités à connaître pour venir récupérer le rapport dont il a connaissance.

-Très bien. Autre chose ?

-Mes hommages sépulcrales à ce cher colonel. Merci de votre dévotion madame la secrétaire.

Il raccrocha et partit en quête d'une feuille de papier et d'un crayon puis entreprit courageusement, malgré la fièvre tenace, de rédiger un faux rapport pour son colonel adoré. Après avoir débrancher ce satané téléphone, bien entendu.

A peine avait-il fini un rapport codifié en bonne et due forme que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir en relevant ses manches et le bas de son pantalon pour ne pas tomber en cours de route. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un mur de tissu bleu. Instinctivement, il leva la tête. Il put ainsi voir la figure de l'envoyé, qui n'était autre que le commandant Armstrong. Il s'écarta de quelques pas histoire de ne pas attraper un torticolis et de pouvoir lui parler un peu plus facilement.

-Commandant Armstrong ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !

Prononcé sur un ton monocorde, avec un coup d'œil blasé sur son interlocuteur, on comprenait vite qu'il n'en pensait pas une syllabe.

-Moi aussi Edward Elric ! C'est si tragique ce qui vous ait arrivé !

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent en le voyant approcher et il fila à toute allure dans l'appartement pour échapper à sa légendaire étreinte dont il était certain de ne pas pouvoir réchapper, surtout avec son corps immédiat. Faisant preuve d'une agilité extraordinaire, Edward parvint à gagner quelques secondes et à prendre le temps de dégainer son rapport pour le tendre devant lui avant qu'Armstrong n'arrive à sa hauteur.

-Tenez, le document qu'a demandé le colonel Mustang, et dépêchez-vous, il en a expressément besoin !

Les larmes émues du commandant firent place à un sérieux solennel.

-Vous avez raison Edward. Je m'en vais de ce pas le lui apporter.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Bonne journée commandant.

Ed le mit littéralement à la porte et s'écroula de soulagement quand il fut absolument sû qu'il était partit.

-La tempête est passée...

Il se traîna vers sa chambre et se coucha de nouveau en posant encore sa main sur son front.

-...Ma fièvre a monté...Tant pis.

Il se retourna dans ses couvertures et sombra dans des songes qui promettaient d'être très tumultueux.

* * *

><p>Au manoir de Dante, tout était plutôt calme en ce début de matinée. Envy descendait les escaliers avec l'intention de profiter du soleil qui se faisait rare ces jours-ci. Il croisa Greed près de la porte d'entrée.<p>

-Salut le requin.

-Salut le palmier.

-T'as fait la bringue toute la nuit ou quoi pour rentrer qu'au petit jour ?

-C'est pas tes affaires.

-Oh, c'est si honteux que ça ?

-La ferme.

-Pas envie.

Envy lui adressa un sourire ironique en l'empêchant ouvertement de rentrer dans le manoir. Greed lui renvoya un regard sombre avant de poursuivre :

-Si je te donne une info intéressante, tu me fous la paix toute la journée ?

-A voir. C'est quoi l'info ?

-Un colosse en uniforme est passé chez ton nabot récupérer des dossiers. Apparemment il est cloîtré chez lui pour un moment.

-Tu l'as surveillé.

-Nan, je passais dans le coin pour revenir.

-...C'est suffisamment intéressant.

Envy sortit et laissa le passage à Greed. Il partit en direction de l'appartement d'Edward. _Tant que j'ai rien à faire, autant rendre visite à mon chibi favori, ça me fera une activité amusante pour commencer en beauté la semaine._

* * *

><p>-Nii-san ! A l'aide ! AAAAAH !<p>

Edward se débattait comme un beau diable. On le torturait depuis des heures, des jours, des années peut-être. Il souffrait autant si ce n'est plus qu'à l'époque où il se faisait opérer pour sa greffe d'automail. Mais par-dessus tout, on s'en prenait à son petit frère.

-AL ! AAAL ! NON NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

L'un de ses bourreaux dont il ne distinguait pas les traits ricana.

-Cri, vas-y, mais ça ne changera rien, il finira bien par mourir. Comme ta mère. Comme tout ceux que tu n'as pas su protéger.

-NOOON ! J'AI ESSAYÉ DE LES SAUVER, J'AI TOUT ESSAYÉ !

-As-tu réussi seulement ? Tu es faible. Et ta faiblesse coûtera la vie de ton cher frère. Finissons-en. Tuez l'autre.

-AAAAL ! NOOOOOOOOON !

Edward se réveilla en hurlant et les yeux emplis de larmes. Il s'était assis dans son lit et tremblait de tout ses membres. Brusquement, il sentit une présence en face de lui. Il releva le menton et vit Envy. Il hurla de plus belle en faisant un bond phénoménal vers sa tête de lit. Il se raccrocha à son matelas au point d'en avoir les phalanges blanches comme neige. Il se mit à sangloter, terrifié et affaiblit par la fièvre et le cauchemar atroce qu'il venait de vivre.

-Ne fais pas de mal à Alphonse s'il te plaît Envy...

Envy écarquilla les yeux en fixant Edward avec surprise. Il avait souvent vu la peur dans le regard de ceux qu'il avait rencontré, mais celui de son chibi était emprunt d'un effroi au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, d'une terreur sans nom. Seulement, il n'en était même pas la cause. Revenu d'un premier mouvement de stupeur, Envy discerna la brillance qui s'ajoutait à ses yeux et à quel point il était en nage. Il tendit le bras pour toucher le front d'Edward. Celui-ci se recroquevilla contre le mur, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'Envy le frappe ou pire.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal Edward, fais-moi confiance...

Jamais encore la voix de l'homonculus ne s'était faite si rassurante et douce. Lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait. Seul restait le désir de voir la peur quitter ses prunelles dorées et la volonté de lui faire oublier le mauvais songe dont il avait été victime. Sa peau entra en contact avec la tête d'Edward.

-Mais tu es brûlant chibi !

Ed frotta ses paupières avec ses manches trop longues.

-Je suis pas un chibi...

Les larmes qui perlaient encore aux coins de ses grands yeux étincelant qui regardaient avec beaucoup de crainte Envy, ses joues roses d'agitation et sa physionomie naturellement mignonne démentaient ses propos de façon spectaculaire. L'homonculus ramena une mèche dorée derrière son oreille et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Je suis pas du tout de cet avis. Je suis sûr que si on demande à n'importe qui d'autre, il te trouvera adorable.

-Si toi tu commences à me trouver adorable, c'est la fin de tout.

Envy haussa les épaules et préféra changer de sujet.

-Tu comptais guérir comment au juste ?

-De quoi ?

-T'as énormément de fièvre je te signale.

-Ah, je pensais dormir pour que ça se soigne vite.

Un ange passa.

-Tu as fait comment pour survivre depuis toutes ces années ?

-Euh... Alphonse ?

-...Tu sais pas te débrouiller tout seul en fait.

-Mais si !

Envy soupira.

-Si je te laisse faire, je n'aurais plus le privilège de pouvoir te pousser dans les derniers retranchements de tes nerfs avant longtemps...

-C'est vraiment si jouissif ?

-Oui !

La réponse avait été si sincère et emprunte de gaieté qu'Edward ne douta absolument plus du sadisme d'Envy à dater de ce jour. Celui-ci sorti une pierre rouge d'on ne sais où.

-Une pierre philosophale !

Ed tenta de l'attraper mais Envy l'écartait à chaque fois de sa portée. Edward fut très vite pris par ce petit jeu et grimpa sur l'épaule d'Envy à la manière d'un chaton fasciné par le canari de la voisine. Sauf que Petite Ed n'était vraiment pas très grande, et que même en s'étirant au maximum de ses capacités, elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre la main de l'homonculus dont le bras était un peu plus long qu'elle. Envy faillit être pris par surprise quand Edward s'agrippa à son bras et frôla la pierre. Un simple sursaut au niveau du poignet et l'objet de la convoitise de la fillette atterrit dans la main opposée tandis qu'Ed était resté accroché à l'autre bras et n'avait pas vu l'endroit où avait atterri la pierre. Il s'immobilisa.

-Ben, où qu'elle est passée ?

Envy s'en donnait à cœur joie.

-Loin de moi l'idée de souligner le ridicule de la situation, mais tu te prends pour quoi là ? Un lionceau à l'affût d'un papillon ou un petit chimpanzé ?

Il y eut un instant d'incertitude, pendant lequel Edward se demanda s'il fallait d'abord répliquer ou descendre. Vu qu'il commençait à avoir le vertige, il préfèra d'abord revenir sur le plancher des vaches.

-Tu peux me déposer sur le parquet s'il te plaît ?

-Je sais paaas, je vais y réfléchir.

-Envy !

-Oui o'chibi ?

-Pose-moi par terre !

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-...Parce que je peux pas le faire tout seul.

-Ce n'est pas un motif valable, désolé.

-Mais aller quoi ! Je vais pas rester cent sept ans pendu dans le vide !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-...Tu me supporterais cent sept ans ?

Envy réfléchit soigneusement à la question.

-Non, peut-être pas.

-Alors fais-moi descendre !

-Non.

-Pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

Proposition très risquée mais vu sa situation, il aurait fait n'importe qui pour reprendre contact avec le sol. L'offre subjugua d'emblée Envy dont les yeux scintillèrent de délectation à l'idée de faire du Fullmetal son esclave.

-Tout ce que je voudrais ?

-Absolument tout !

-Tu le jures ?

-Je... Oui je le jures, pour ces prochaines 24 heures seulement.

Désespéré mais pas fou quand même.

-Ça me va !

Envy consentit enfin à abaisser à hauteur de matelas son bras afin de laisser tomber délicatement Edward. Ed s'assit en tailleur face à l'homonculus.

-Pour commencer, interdiction de bouger. Si tu fais un geste, je te laisses dans ton agonie jusqu'à ce que ton frère rentre.

Edward se changea presque en statue afin d'obéir à cette ordre qui ne lui paraissait, somme toute, pas bien difficile. C'est quand Envy sortit de nouveau la pierre écarlate qu'il comprit à quel point ça allait être dur. L'homonculus s'en utilisa pour faire disparaître la fièvre d'Edward qui se sentie tout de suite mieux. Il se retint de le remercier, se souvenant qu'il avait reçu un ordre.

-T'as le droit de respirer hein chibi.

Envy lui adressa un sourire en coin pour une fois dépourvu de méchanceté et rangea la petite pierre.

-Tu peux bouger.

A peine avait-il levé son interdiction qu'Edward se saisit du réveil sur la table de chevet et le lui balança à la tête.

-Ça c'est pour le chibi. Je t'avais prévenu.

Envy se massa le crâne à l'endroit où l'horloge l'avait percuté en protestant :

-C'est pas une raison pour me foutre un réveil dans la gueule !

-Si !

-Nan !

-Si !

-Nan !

-Si je te dis !

-Tais-toi, c'est un ordre !

Edward faillit passer outre sa promesse et se tut juste à temps. L'homonculus poussa un soupir de bonheur.

-Ça fait du bien quand on t'entend plus Fullmetal nabot.

Il se prit derechef un livre dans la figure.

-Et arrête de me lancer tout ce que t'as sous la main !

Edward descendit placidement du lit, partit dans la cuisine et revint avec une poêle à la main qu'il expédia de nouveau dans la direction d'Envy qui l'évita juste à temps.

-ARRÊTE DE BALANCER DES TRUCS TOUT COURT !

Ed lui afficha un grand sourire, reprit la poêle et entreprit d'assommer l'homonculus avec.

-STOOOOOP ! PLUS BOUGER !

Edward se figea en laissant tomber le lourd ustensile sur la jambe d'Envy qui poussa un cri de douleur. Ed jubilait intérieurement. _Même comme ça, j'ai pas fini de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs Envy. Pour ça tu peux y compter._

-Saleté... Je te soigne alors que j'y étais pas obligé et voilà comment tu me remercies. T'es trop gentil toi.

-Je t'ai rien demandé d'abord.

-La ferme.

Edward se tut, mais pas son estomac qui n'avait pas été rassasié depuis le déjeuner de la veille.

-...O.K. t'as faim.

Envy se leva et s'arrêta à la porte pour s'adresser à Ed.

-Allez, viens.

Edward le suivit docilement.

-Tu sais cuisiner ?

-...

-Eh oh Envy ?

Envy ne répondit pas. Edward s'arrêta.

-Tu sais pas.

-...

-Je suis mal.

-Je vais pas t'empoisonner.

-...

Ed amorça un repli stratégique. Il fût interrompu par un sifflement de l'homonculus à son intention.

-Suis-moi Edo.

Edward dût renoncer à s'échapper et à sauver sa vie qui avait été relativement courte, il faut le dire. En pestant tout bas sur son bien encombrant sens de l'honneur, il se résigna à entrer dans la cuisine et s'assit à la table comme s'il montait à l'échafaud. Quand il vit Envy galérer rien que pour trouver un livre de cuisine, Ed n'eut plus qu'une chose à dire :

-Adieu monde cruel...

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: En ce moment je relis toute l'histoire tel que publiée pour la rédaction d'une édition manuscrite, et je me suis aperçue de pas mal d'erreurs de frappe. Je les corrige au fur et à mesure pour améliorer le confort de lecture mais si vous pouviez m'aider en les signalant, ce serait très aimable de votre part. <em>

_P.S.n°2 : A l'attention de kanda : J'ai lu ta proposition de défi et je vais voir ce que je peux faire, vu que je continue cette fic j'en prend bien note et je l'écrirai dès que j'aurais fini. Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire !_


	11. Chapter 11: Frontiers of the antagonism

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre-ci m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre puisque le précèdent n'a suscité... Eh bien... Aucune réaction. Alors maintenant j'hésite, soit mes chers lecteurs m'en veulent d'avoir continuer, soit la tournure qu'a pris le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas plu, soit, soit... A force de me poser des questions, j'en arrive à une certaine perplexité. Donc bon, malgré l'examen que j'ai passé il y a quelques jours et mon nouveau travail, j'ai poursuivit ce récit qui continue à me tenir à cœur. Je l'ai fait comme je le sentais, comme toujours, et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre XI : FRONTIERS OF THE ANTAGONISM<strong>

Edward avait fait déjà bon nombre de prières, acceptant quasiment le sort funeste qui l'attendait. C'est en s'apercevant du nombre de fois qu'il n'avait rien pu faire contre le reste de l'humanité depuis qu'il s'était fait transmuté qu'une légitime révolte finit par animer tout son corps. Il se leva et décida d'aider Envy, peu importe ce qu'il en dirait. Il ouvrit un tiroir au hasard et tomba sur un bout de papier. Il s'arrêta en lisant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus. _C'est la recette de la tarte aux pommes que Winry a apprise pour en faire une à Al quand..._ Un tintamarre de casseroles tombant sur le carrelage coupa le fil de ses pensées.

-Envy, ne touche plus à rien !

L'homonculus sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Edward s'adresse à lui d'une voix si mécontente.

-Mais chibi !

-Il y a pas de mais chibi qui tienne ! Je veux pas avoir à ranger le bazar que TU as mis dans MA cuisine ! Et je t'ai dit s'arrêter de m'appeler chibi le palmier !

Envy fronça les sourcils, mains sur les hanches.

-Eh ! C'est qui qui commande ici ?

Edward adopta de façon mimétique la même pose, mais avec l'aplomb du Fullmetal, résolument.

-Continue à me prendre pour ta bonniche et je te fous une baigne ! T'étais sensé m'aider, pas m'achever !

-Mais t'es en bonne santé là !

-Super, j'avais presque oublié ! Alors fiche le camp d'ici !

-Pas question !

Envy frappa du poing sur le plan de travail qui résista miraculeusement au choc, mais qui fit tomber le sac de farine resté sur l'étagère juste au-dessus. Un grand nuage blanc se forma à partir du sol après que le sachet ai déversé tout son contenu. Edward se tenait un peu à l'écart d'Envy et fut épargné par l'avalanche. L'homonculus s'était figé, désormais recouvert de farine. Edward éclata de rire et évacua la pression de ces dernières heures en voyant sa mine ahurie sous la couche de poudre dont l'homonculus n'avait pas encore compris la provenance. Ed se calma assez rapidement en gardant un sourire en coin quasi provocant.

-Envy, avant de fracasser les meubles, vérifie dans quel endroit tu es. Ça t'évitera d'avoir l'air idiot trop souvent.

Avant qu'Envy ait pu répliquer, Lust fit irruption dans la pièce comme ayant attendu le moment le plus humiliant pour Envy afin d'entrer en scène. Elle haussa un sourcil quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son camarade enfariné puis sur la petite fille.

-Tu t'amuses à jouer les baby-sitters alors ?

Envy épousseta ses vêtements avant de désigner la fillette.

-T'y es pas du tout, cette gamine là, c'est notre cher Fullmetal.

Pour ce qui en était du Fullmetal, ce dernier paraissait on ne peut plus contrarié. Il interrompit Lust avant qu'elle n'ait pu formulé un son.

-Avant toute chose, vous pourriez me dire par où vous êtes passés pour entrer chez moi comme des fleurs alors que normalement cet appart' a été vérifié et consolidé par un détachement spécialisé de l'armée ?

D'un même geste, ils désignèrent la chambre d'Alphonse. Ed passa la tête par la porte entrebâillée et vit la fenêtre ouverte et les quelques chats qui étaient entrés.

-Ah oui... La fenêtre pour les chats...

_Faudra que je pense à dire à Al de ne surtout pas laisser la fenêtre baillante même pour offrir l'asile à un pauvre félin abandonné sous la pluie... En particulier quand on est pas là..._

-Alors pour Envy je capte, c'est un sadique qui vient traquer ses victimes jusque chez elles. Par contre Lust, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La dénommée Lust s'était confortablement installée dans le canapé pendant qu'Envy achevait d'enlever la farine plutôt tenace qui le recouvrait toujours.

-C'est bien simple. Envy n'était pas là et pour deux pièces Greed livre n'importe quel secret à qui les lui donne. Il m'a donc dit qu'il s'était intéressé à une information te concernant et qu'il était peut-être parti sur place.

-Bien, en résumé je suis devenu un passe-temps pour tout le monde, quelle aubaine !

Il se pinça les sinus puis releva la tête.

-Tant que tu es là, tu peux m'aider à préparer un petit déjeuner convenable ?

Elle se tourna vers l'autre homonculus.

-C'est pour ça l'apparence légèrement pâle d'Envy ?

-Pas tout à fait, mais pas loin.

-Bon, c'est d'accord.

Ed lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis apostropha Envy :

-Et si tu veux bien t'occuper de virer les chats toi...

Envy souleva Edward du sol et le maintint à hauteur de ses yeux.

-Edo, si toi tu as horreur d'être appelé fillette, moi j'ai horreur d'être commander, et en particulier par toi. Si tu recommences, je vais faire en sorte que ton cauchemar de tout à l'heure te paresse un doux rêve à côté de ce que je pourrais te faire...

Ed le défia du regard et lui répondit dans un souffle :

-Ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Envy le jaugea d'un regard noir mais ne passa pas à l'acte. Il le lâcha sans plus se préoccuper de lui et partit dans le couloir. Edward cette fois n'eut pas le temps de réceptionner et se fit cruellement mal à l'arrière-train.

-Espèce de brute va...

Il se releva cahin-caha et retourna dans la cuisine. Lust avait déjà commencé la recette inscrite sur la petite feuille qu'Edward avait laissé là. Ed voulut s'insurger à ce sujet mais se ravisa. _Alphonse n'est pas là, et ce n'est pas Winry qui la prépare. Il sera toujours temps de lui faire une tarte aux pommes quand il retrouvera son corps..._ Il grimpa sur un tabouret en continuant de remuer de sombres pensées. Lust s'en rendit compte.

-C'est Envy qui t'as plongé dans cet état ?

-Hm... Non, je l'avais quasiment oublié en fait.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Lust. Ce qu'il vit était tout à fait inédit. Lust, la majestueuse Lust, affublée d'un tablier rose avec des cœurs made in Alphonse et affairée à la préparation d'une spécialité digne de la petite maison dans la prairie, ça valait le coup d'œil. _A situation exceptionnelle, circonstances exceptionnelles. Mais là, c'est le délire total..._ Edward resta sidéré deux bonnes minutes avant de s'exprimer :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'y a QUE les hommes à Central qui sont phobiques des fourneaux.

Lust sourit en entendant ces propos.

-C'est pas tout à fait faux. Mais en ce qui te concerne... ?

-Provisoirement, je suis une fille, et de toute façon je ne viens pas d'ici. Ça ira.

Le duo s'activa à leurs préparations culinaires et se révélèrent de vrais cordons bleus. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la table était richement garnie et tout l'appartement fleurait bon la pâtisserie chaude. Edward partit à la recherche d'Envy pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

-Eh le palmier !

Ledit palmier sortit de la chambre d'Al, des griffures un peu partout sur le corps qui se résorbaient progressivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux nabot ?

Edward s'arrêta brutalement au milieu du couloir. Un semblant de lucidité parvint enfin à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau. Envy n'était pas normal. Il ne pouvait PAS être normal. Sûrement pas en étant suffisamment gentil pour s'occuper de chats dont il n'avait que faire, le soigner et tenter de lui préparer quelque chose. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce genre de truc ne sortait pas du domaine de la science-fiction. Ed commençait à se demander si la transmutation n'avait pas eu d'effets collatéraux... Comment dire... Indésirables. D'abord le colonel. A son sujet il restait encore très mitigé. Ensuite Envy, avec qui il ne s'était pas encore vraiment bagarré alors qu'habituellement ils ne pouvaient pas rester deux minutes l'un en présence de l'autre sans s'entretuer. Après Lust, venue pour faire quoi ? La cuisine. Avec un accoutrement plus qu'audacieux en connaissant son caractère et ses habitudes. Ed commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes d'un seul coup sur les motivations des deux homonculus. Il était resté muet plusieurs secondes. Cependant, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître le malaise d'Edward, Envy était resté calme et attendait patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Ed ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots quand le téléphone sonna pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette histoire. Edward décrocha donc, songeant sérieusement à arracher la prise du mur. Il n'oublia pas de reprendre sa voix originel.

-Oui c'est pour quoi ?

-Edward c'est Maes. Ça s'arrange ?

-Il n'y a que le son qui fonctionne à peu près pour le moment.

-Bien. Gracia s'est inquiétée pour toi hier, elle m'a chargé de te dire que si jamais tu n'avais pas encore repris ton apparence d'avant, elle se ferait une joie de t'accueillir une nouvelle fois !

-Ça c'est super ! Par contre...

Il avisa un miroir pas très éloigné de lui et constata qu'il n'était pas pour le moins étincelant de propreté.

-...je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un bon bain...

Il entendit Maes rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, notre salle de bain t'es largement ouverte !

-Merci...

-Et tu peux compter sur ma femme, elle t'aidera en cas de besoin.

-Merci vraiment tonton Maes, tu me sauves !

-Je dois te laisser, j'ai encore du travail et la réceptionniste commence à s'impatienter ! Et au passage, tu es la nièce la plus turbulente que j'ai jamais eu !

-Eh !

Edward se heurta à la tonalité. Il émit un petit rire avant de raccrocher à son tour. _Turbulente, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire..._

-Envy je vais retourner chez un...

Il se tut en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait plus personne derrière lui. Étonné, il chercha dans les autres pièces sans trouver ni Lust ni Envy. _Partit... Dans un sens tant mieux._ Il s'empara de la tarte encore chaude et l'emballa. Il enfila ce qui lui avait parut autrefois une veste et qui maintenant lui faisait office de long manteau. _...Sans commentaire._ Il rangea la pâtisserie et les vêtements empruntés à Elysia dans un sac et ouvrit la porte. Il se cogna contre quelque chose d'incroyablement massif dans un bruit métallique. _Métallique ?_ Il leva les yeux avec rapidité ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. Il put tout de même vérifié ce qu'il soupçonnait beaucoup. Alphonse se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: Comme d'habitude, il n'a vraiment pas de chance notre Fullmetal national...<em>


	12. Chapter 12: Disclosure and betrayal

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir posté vos reviews (j'ai beau dire au début que je ne les exiges pas, c'est devenu une nécessité quand même) ! Enfin voici LA confrontation entre Edward et Alphonse, j'espère que ça ne vous décevras pas trop quand même. Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit si prisé d'ailleurs. Petit rappel pour info, même si certaines réactions peuvent laisser un doute, il n'y aura ni romance, ni couple, ni quoi que ce soit à l'eau de rose dans ce récit, ce n'est pas inscrit dans les genres. J'avoue quand même qu'en relisant il y a certain passage suffisamment mélancolique pour y faire croire, mais pour parler crûment, on serait dans un cas de pédophilie aggravé... Je ne tiens pas spécialement à faire ami-ami avec le juge d'instruction donc oubliez toute notion d'amour passionnée au moins pour cette fanfiction (Edward m'aurait déjà fait la peau pour l'avoir transformé en petite fille alors si j'avais l'idiotie d'écrire un truc pareil...). Bref, commençons ce nouveau chapitre dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre XII : DISCLOSURE AND BETRAYAL<strong>

-Mais comment tu es entrée ici toi ?

-Euh... Par la porte d'entrée, promis !

Par réflexe, Edward avait repris sa voix habituelle. Ce qui donnait un effet plutôt bizarre à la scène. Al fut d'abord saisis, pendant plusieurs minutes ils se regardèrent, Edward avec embarras et son frère avec les yeux supposément écarquillés. Enfin, Alphonse finit par réagir plus concrètement.

-NII-SAN ?

Sa voix avait retentit comme un coup de tonnerre et fit tressaillir Ed qui se replia sur lui-même. Autant dire que ça réponse fut presque inaudible.

-ouiii ?

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CORPS ?

-Euh... Un accident du travail... Enfin quelque chose d'approchant...

-QUOI ?

-Ben... Tu sais cette fameuse mission d'il y a deux jours... Elle était un peu... foireuse quoi...

Un silence choqué suivit ce semblant d'explication puis l'armure marcha de long en large, s'arrachant métaphoriquement les cheveux, cédant totalement à la panique.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ? Je sais pas comment s'occuper des petites sœurs moi ! Ça mange quoi une petite sœur d'abord ? C'est fragile non ?

-Al...

-Quoi ?

-Je suis pas un animal hein... Je suis toujours Edward...

Alphonse stoppa ses allées et venues, sans doute réalisait-il l'absurdité de ses propos. Ed le regardait toujours, avec une expression entre l'atterrement et l'amusement. Plus proche de l'atterrement peut-être.

-Et je doutes que mon régime alimentaire ait changé en deux jours...

-Euh... Oui tu as raison, excuse-moi.

-C'est pas grave, je mets ça sur le compte du choc émotionnel.

Edward balaya vaguement l'air de sa main en prononçant ces mots. Il se tourna vers la porte.

-Je partais voir Gracia, tu sais la femme du lieutenant-colonel...

-Hughes ?

-C'est ça. Elle saura m'aider à gérer les répercutions vitales du problème. Enfin c'est ce que Hughes m'a assuré.

-Oui, c'est mieux ainsi.

-Bon ben, désolé de te faire ça, mais si tu veux me suivre il va falloir que tu ressortes.

-Il n'y a aucun soucis.

-J'aimerais bien qu'il n'y ait VRAIMENT aucun soucis...

* * *

><p>-Mais arrête Al ! J'ai pas deux ans enfin !<p>

-Mais tu es si pe...

-PEQUOI ?

-T...tu as l'air si frêle... On dirait une poupée...

-...Ça fait la troisième fois qu'on me le dit ça... ET ÇA ME MET TOUJOUTS AUTANT EN ROGNE !

Edward, qui depuis qu'il était descendu dans la rue se faisait couver par Alphonse, venait d'atteindre un nouveau stade de frustration. Il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre son frère qui ne faisait que tenter de le protéger, mais plus que jamais le regard des passants l'agaçait. Les seules fois où il était sortit avec cette apparence, les rues n'étaient pas fréquentées ou presque pas et par des gens qui avaient bien d'autres préoccupations qu'une gamine déambulant sur les pavés. Maintenant les fréquents coups d'œils des passants sur le duo insolite n'étaient plus négligeables. Edward n'avait plus qu'une seule envie d'ailleurs : leur coller à chacun un bel œil au beurre noir. Alphonse fut tout à coup aborder par un bibliothécaire ambulant qu'il avait, à ce qu'Ed en compris, rencontré le matin même. Profitant de ce qu'Alphonse était trop occupé pour faire directement attention à lui, Edward s'engouffra dans une rue latérale déserte histoire de souffler un peu. Celle-ci était plutôt sombre et lugubre, n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait demi-tour, mais Ed sentait qu'il avait beaucoup trop besoin de relâcher la pression pour faire machine-arrière. Au détour d'une autre ruelle, il s'assit sur une caisse et entreprit de faire un peu de relaxation.

-Inspirer... Expirer... Inspirer... Expirer...

Joignant le geste à la parole, Edward retrouvais peu à peu une certaine sérénité. Le léger rayon de soleil qui parvenait jusqu'à lui disparut soudainement. Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermé pour se concentrer sur son exercice et vit Lust et Envy face à lui.

-Ah ben tiens vous voilà vous !

Edward se mit debout sur sa caisse et arriva sans peine à la hauteur des homonculus.

-Pourquoi vous êtes partis si vite ?

Envy détourna la tête d'une façon si singulière qu'il interpella l'attention d'Edward.

-On est pas libre de nos mouvements chibi...

Ed acquiesça avec compassion et passa outre le surnom, irritant d'habitude.

-Désolé...

-De quoi ?

-De ce que vous subissez...

L'un comme l'autre réagirent avec embarras en entendant les mots emplis de sincérité d'Ed. Étrangement, ils paraissaient éprouver du remord... _Non, j'ai dût mal interprété leurs gestes, restons lucide._

-Donc, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

-Plutôt te montrer quelque chose. Tu nous suis ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Oubliant toute prudence, Edward suivit les deux homonculus dans le dédale de coupe-gorges qui s'étendait vers le quartier le plus malfamé de Central. Toute la misère du monde semblait s'être accumulée là. Ed sentit sa gorge se serrer en observant quelques enfants très amaigris, vêtus de loques et jouant dans la boue avec une joie naïve et éprouvée. Des vieillards squelettiques étaient étendus à même le sol, respirant péniblement dans la poussière et l'air humide des ruelles abandonnées. Une poignée de femmes aux joues creusées et portant de multiples traces de coups tressait des paniers, les mains fortement écorchées et le regard vide, le désespoir étant tellement présent qu'il faisait ici figure de néant dans les prunelles de chacune de ses victimes. Edward se raccrocha nerveusement à Envy quand il aperçut les hommes, bêtes sanglantes pour qui le meurtre était depuis longtemps devenu une habitude quotidienne, émanant une violence acculée et sans limite. Le genre d'homme que seul la mort pouvait ramener à la raison. Ed leva enfin ses yeux vers l'homonculus et lui demanda d'une toute petite voix :

-Où vous m'emmenez ?

Envy ne prit même pas la peine de baisser la tête vers lui pour lui répondre.

-Dans un endroit intéressant.

-Mais encore ?

-Pose pas trop de questions chibi.

Lust tourna brièvement son regard vers Edward.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est plus très loin.

Loin d'être rassurer pour autant, Ed se força tout de même à lâcher Envy, ses ongles s'étant tellement enfoncés dans sa chair sous l'effet de la peur que plusieurs filets de sang coulaient vers sa paume pour se mêler à la terre encore humide. Il marmonna un « pardon » contrit et continua à avancer avec une appréhension grandissante. Brusquement, Greed atterrit en plein dans son champ de vision. Edward eut un mouvement de recule parfaitement perceptible et sentit la main d'Envy se refermer sur son poignet.

-Te sauves pas Edo.

Sans le regarder, alors que pourtant il était dans son angle mort, il avait distinctement ressentis le bref déplacement d'Ed. Ce dernier n'obéit que parce que l'homonculus le maintenait avec force au point de lui faire mal et parce que, de toute façon, il l'avait promis. _...Raaah, pourquoi j'ai un sens de l'honneur aussi développéééé..._ Greed lui décocha un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Oooh, tu nous as apporté le Fullmetal nabot sur un plateau d'argent Envy ? Trop gentil ça !

_...Un traquenard... Je dois pas avoir l'air crétin maintenant..._ Il tenta de tirer sur son bras pour s'échapper, mais Envy raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur lui, parvenant à lui soutirer un gémissement douloureux.

-Il me semble que je t'ai dit de ne pas t'enfuir, Edward.

Qu'il l'appelle par son prénom avec une inflexion si insistante lui fit l'effet d'une sorte d'électrochoc. _Attends... C'est pas normal... Il essaie de me faire comprendre quelque chose là ?_ Il essaya de croiser son regard sans y parvenir. _Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à me dire ?_ Greed le saisit par son second poignet avec une brutalité qui fit paraître l'enserrement d'Envy une douce caresse pleine de tendresse et d'affection. Ed s'apprêtait à protester vivement contre ce genre de traitement quand Envy décocha un coup de poing formidable dans la mâchoire de son congénère. Le coup lui fit lâcher prise et Envy s'interposa d'autorité entre Greed et Edward dans un mouvement conservateur.

-Pas touche le requin, il est pas à vendre.

La surprise paralysa les deux principaux intéressés, l'un ayant la mâchoire totalement décrochée et l'autre les yeux complètement écarquillés. _...Ils sont pas de mèches alors ? Mais mais mais... C'est quoi ce bordel enfin ?_ Greed resta un instant dans sa position initiale avant d'adresser à Envy un sourire narquois.

-Ah ouais, je vois, tu le veux pour toi tout seul alors...

La seconde d'après il se prenait une salve de coups haineux de la part de l'homonculus, bien en rogne après avoir entendu la constatation moqueuse et surtout les sous-entendus perfides qu'elle impliquait.

-Va crever sale requin dégénéré nourrit au fric de mes...

Il s'arrêta en plein récital et se retourna.

-Et merde...

Edward n'était plus dans les parages, ayant profité de la confrontation pour filer à l'anglaise. Il laissa retomber Greed sur les pavés et partit à la recherche du jeune blond, lequel courait de toutes ses forces à travers le labyrinthe inextricable des rues froides et glissantes. _Faut pas qu'il me rattrape, faut surtout pas qu'il me rattrape, sinon je vais passer à la casse..._ Il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et se trouva nez à nez avec Gluttony, un sourire baveux scotché sur les lèvres. _...role..._

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: Détail, je finis très souvent mes chapitres sur une scène où Edward s'est encore mit dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, en même tant, ça vous fait un peu de suspens, c'est pas plus mal !<em>


	13. Chapter 13: Princess takes over

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Une semaine sans publication... De quoi me faire emmener directement au bûcher. J'implore votre clémence ! Je croule sous le poids des jobs, j'ai eu mon écrivain qui m'a appelée en urgence il y a deux jours car son éditrice lui a réclamé l'illustration de couverture, moi qui n'avait commencé en totale débutante à explorer photoshop que le matin même me suis retrouver à faire une illustration de pro en une journée (je remercie ma providentielle précocité qui m'a fait maîtriser le logiciel en 10 minutes)... Pour couronner le tout, après tout le travail que ça m'a pris (je n'avais même pas encore fait l'esquisse et pourtant en trois heures c'était coloriser et finaliser), ma chère collaboratrice m'a demander de modifier deux ou trois traits qui ne convenait pas, donc rebelote travail acharné, j'ai un problème de cervicales alors mes épaules me faisaient un mal de chien au bout de quatre heures de ce régime et j'ai été travaillé en bénévolat à une association qui revend des livres. Heureusement que je l'aime mon métier, sinon je crois que je me serais écroulé bien avant d'arriver à mon lit au soir. Au final, le texte est écrit depuis trois jours. Je pense qu'il est assez long, vu qu'il me prend 20 pages de classeur. Au programme : un complot qui n'en est pas un, un Alphonse devenu grand-frère temporairement, une épreuve aquatique et pour clore ce sympathique chapitre, un magnifique projet de chantage pour ce cher colonel. Let's start !

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre XIII : PRINCESS TAKES OVER<strong>

_...Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que les pires tuiles tombent à chaque fois ? Elles pourraient pas aller voir le colonel un de ces jours ?_ Edward s'était renfrogné, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon en jetant des coups d'œils peu amène aux homonculus qui l'avaient traîné de force dans les sous-sols d'une sorte de bar bien louche qui ne devait leur servir de repère qu'occasionnellement, vu le nombre de toiles d'araignées qui jonchaient chaque objet de la pièce. Quoique de toute façon, il doutait fortement qu'ils aient une quelconque capacité ménagère.

-Bon clairement, vous me voulez quoi à la fin ?

Greed se dégagea du groupe et se planta devant lui.

-Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions Fullmetal nabot...

Il laissa un instant sa phrase en suspend pour en savourer la suprématie, ce qui permit à Edward de constater deux choses. _Envy n'a rien dit... Le reste de la bande à l'air de passablement s'ennuyer, il n'y a que lui qui paraît machiavélique là..._

-...Dites, le requin à part, c'est quoi le problème ? Vous ne m'amenez même pas à votre dirigeant ? Zéro torture, zéro menace, même un roman de gare c'est plus animé à côté...

Étant resté à l'affût des réactions d'Envy, puisqu'il était sensé être le plus cruel d''entre eux et faisait donc une parfaite référence, il put voir que celui-ci riait sous cape après avoir écouté son commentaire.

-Si tu savais pourquoi t'es là chibi...

Greed lui intima silencieusement l'ordre de se taire et se tourna vers Edward en tentant de faire illusion. Sauf que pour le coup, celui-ci commençait à être un tantinet agacé puisqu'apparemment il n'avait même pas été enlevé pour des raisons très sérieuses. Il croisa les bras, décidé à être imperméable à tout ce que dirait Greed par la suite.

-Écoute gamin, peu importe le pourquoi du comment, tu vas souffrir point barre.

-Ah ouais ? Eh ben dites donc, j'en mets du temps à souffrir. C'est moi qui suis devenu invincible ou c'est toi qui a un problème de connexion entre ton unique neurone et ce qui te sers de bras ?

-Petit merd...

-Stop, ta tête va finir par imploser, évite les efforts intenses le requin.

-J'vais t'fracasser !

Ed poussa un soupir désabusé.

-Aujourd'hui ou l'année prochaine ? Tu peux prendre rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire si tu veux.

-Ta quoi ?

-Ma secrétaire, s-e-c-r-é-t-a-i-r-e. Ah oui c'est vrai, le mot est trop long pour tes capacités intellectuelles. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Le requin tourna vers ses congénères, en quête d'un soutien moral peut-être. Envy essayait de cacher son hilarité déjà bien présente et le reste de la bande se maîtrisait tant bien que mal, rendant Greed encore plus ridicule si possible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce dernier se mit dans une colère noire. Edward lui paraissait juste impatient de s'en aller.

-Tu vas crever !

-Des promesses, des promesses, toujours des promesses...

Son adversaire étouffait littéralement de rage mais ne passait pas à l'action. Finalement Edward en eût assez de cette fade confrontation et empêcha l'homonculus de lancer une nouvelle réplique.

-Non mais vous croyez que j'ai que ça à foutre ou quoi ? Vous n'en avez peut-être rien à carrer mais j'ai plus important ça faire que subir vos kidnappings à la noix pour je ne sais quoi sortis de vos cerveaux de tarés. Allez traquer quelqu'un d'autre et bon vent !

Sur ces mots, il prit délibérément le chemin de la sortie. Aucun des homonculus tenu à l'écart n'esquissa un geste pour l'en empêcher. Greed cependant tenta de l'attraper pas la manche. Edward dégagea son bras avec une indignation dédaigneuse.

-Et toi m'approches pas hein ! J'ai suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça !

Il partit en reclaquant distinctement la porte derrière lui. Envy laissa patauger Greed dans son désarroi quelques instants avant de déclarer d'une voix joyeuse :

-Bon, maintenant que tu t'es bien fait humilié, tu nous la payes, cette tournée générale ?

* * *

><p>Edward erra un moment dans les bas-fonds de la ville avant de retrouver enfin l'allée où il avait laissé son petit frère. Celui-ci lui tomba dessus à l'instant même où il réapparaissait à la lumière.<p>

-Ed mais où tu étais encore passé ?

-...Je me suis fait embarquer par une bande de demeurés, pour changer.

-Tu as encore eu des ennuis ?

-...En gros c'est ça.

-Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?

-J'ai les poignets qui me font mal mais sinon ça va. On se dépêche de rejoindre tata Gracia ?

Alphonse s'étonna puis répliqua d'un ton amusé :

-Oui, allons vite chez tata Gracia !

Edward, cherchant d'abord ce qu'il y avait de drôle, adressa ensuite une moue boudeuse à son frère.

-Te moques pas de moi, si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu avec eux hier...

-Terrible ?

-Pire que ce que tu peux t'imaginer.

-Tu as joué à la poupée avec Elysia ?

-Ah nan, j'ai bataillé avec Elysia et les ours en peluche...

Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

-Et on a massacré tonton Roy en même temps !

-Tonton Roy ?

-T'occupes, je comptes pas l'appeler comme ça la prochaine fois que je le verrais...

Edward reprit aussitôt une allure morose. Alphonse s'en inquiéta.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le colonel ?

Ed releva la tête et lui lança un regard rempli d'amertume.

-Cet abruti... Je peux même plus le voir en peinture. Il me gonfle.

-Il a fait une remarque sur ta taille ?

-...Pas précisément.

-Tu m'en parles ?

-...Je sais même pas si ça vaut la peine d'en parler.

-Ça t'as marqué quand même.

-Ça m'a PAS marqué !

-...Edward ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu trembles.

Ed se crispa et ferma ses poings pour tenter de calmer la vague de sentiments négatifs qui tentait de prendre le dessus.

-Je trembles pas.

Alphonse posa une main chargée de compassion sur l'épaule d'Edward.

-Tu m'en parleras quand tu le jugeras nécessaire. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à ressasser un moment pénible.

-...

Ed essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui commençaient à couler de nouveau sur ses joues et releva la tête, déterminé à laisser tout ça de côté pour l'instant. _Je ne dois pas donner à Al encore plus de sujets de préoccupations qu'il n'en a déjà, on verra ça plus tard._

-Allons-y, en plus je commence à avoir faim maintenant.

Il partit d'un pas quasi martial vers le prochain carrefour. Alphonse le suivit et le tint par la main. Edward le regarda avec une légère surprise.

-... ?

-Tu ne dépasses pas le capot des voitures, il faut bien que je sois à côté de toi pour traverser.

-Pas faux.

Il se sentait nettement moins rabaissé quand c'était Alphonse qui s'occupait de lui que quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre, après tout il avait toujours fait un peu figure de grand-frère quand il en avait besoin. _...Le comble..._

* * *

><p>Quelques rues plus tard, ils sonnaient chez les Hughes. Gracia leur ouvrit avec un sourire radieux.<p>

-Entrez entrez ! Je viens à peine de préparer le déjeuner !

-Quoi ? Il est déjà midi ?

-11h58 précisément.

Edward lui adressa un coup d'œil blasé.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi je crevais autant de faim...

-Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

-Rien du tout depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

Gracia en lâcha le vase qu'elle venait de prendre pour en changer les fleurs.

-PARDON ?

Edward se jeta au sol et rattrapa in-extremis le pauvre vase qui avait faillit connaître la fin de son existence. Il le reposa gentiment sur la commode avant de se faire saisir au collet par Gracia.

-Il faut à tout prix que tu manges quelque chose, à ton âge il est totalement proscrit de jeûner aussi longtemps !

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui servit une assiette bien garnie.

-Je ne veux plus en voir une miette !

Edward ne se fit pas prier, il engloutit avec avidité tout le contenu de sa porcelaine sous l'oeil attendrit d'Alphonse.

Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur une pochette négligemment posée sur la table.

-...Naaaaaan... Il l'a vraiment fait ?

Il poussa son assiette vide sur le côté et se saisit de l'enveloppe. Il en déversa le contenu sur la table.

-Al ! Viens voir ça !

Son frère s'approcha et contempla les photos qu'Ed triait avec une joie manifeste. Il lui en tendit une qui lui attira un petit gloussement.

-Admire ce chef-d'œuvre !

Alphonse se saisit du cliché et l'observa. Roy avec une robe rose, un maquillage de clown et des chouchous parfaitement ridicule. Les deux frères se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

-C'est... C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Edward reprit un peu son souffle et acquiesça vivement.

-Avec la collaboration d'Ely ! Attends, celle-ci n'est pas mal non plus !

Il désigna une autre prise avec un Roy ensevelit par les peluches et les deux petites avec des airs de conquérants mélangé à l'hilarité la plus complète.

-Ça c'est ce qui nous a motivé à lui faire subir les pires heures de sa vie.

Al observa attentivement les photos au fur et à mesure que son frère les lui présentait.

-Celle-là c'est quand j'ai noué ses lacets et qu'il a voulu se relever. Immanquablement il s'est pris l'assiette en pleine tronche. Là...

Arrêt sur image. Edward perdit toute sa joie en un instant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sans répondre, Ed jeta la photo à l'autre bout de la table et partit dans la salle de bain. Alphonse se saisit discrètement du cliché et y vit Roy se faire embrasser sur la joue par une petite Ed aux anges.

-...Hm, il y a qu'on dirait un père et sa fille...

* * *

><p>Edward se retrouva assis sur le bord de la baignoire, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, se triturant les mains avec une moue triste et agacée. <em>Cette situation est invivable... Comment ça pourrait s'arranger d'ailleurs ?<em> Il se sentait trop déçu par les agissements du colonel pour lui pardonner, et encore moins pour tenter de se mettre à sa place. _Que faire... Je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter et le mépriser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et changer de supérieur n'est absolument pas envisageable. Après tout c'est le seul qui est au courant pour Al et moi, et les autres ne seront pas aussi indulgents..._ Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur tout en regardant le plafond. C'est pas évident. Il retourna la question dans tout les sens pendant dix bonne minutes avant de se décider à opter pour la seule solution envisageable. _Il faut faire cesser cette comédie. Je vais aller tout dire à Roy et en profiter pour lui demander de l'aide afin de retrouver mon apparence normale. Il n'y a pas d'autre option._ Laissant sa fierté en proie aux flammes de son colonel, il mit ses décisions dans la partie « affaires classées » de son cerveau pour enlever ses vêtements et prendre un bain.

Milles acrobaties pour successivement ouvrir le robinet, parfumer l'eau, choper les gants de toilettes sur l'étagère la plus haute, passer le bord de la baignoire pour entrer dans l'eau sans toucher le fond plus tard, Ed put enfin profiter un peu du répit que lui offrait l'eau chaude, sans pour autant pouvoir se détendre au maximum. Parce qu'il fallait aussi nager pour ne pas couler, hélas. Éclair de génie, Edward ôta quelques instants le bouchon de la baignoire pour faire baisser le niveau de l'eau à un niveau plus raisonnable avant de bloquer l'évacuation et pouvoir VRAIMENT tirer profit de cette pause bien trop éphémère à son goût. En sortant, il faudra ressortir cette damnée archive des « affaires classées » pour mettre ses objectifs à exécution. Rien que d'y penser parvenait à gâcher en grande partie le bonheur absolu que procure un bain d'ordinaire. En cherchant un dérivatif, il s'aperçut qu'il avait un joker dans sa manche. _...Eyyyh ! Mais je peux le faire chanter maintenant !_ Les clichés compromettant pouvaient facilement servir à préserver SON honneur et SA personne s'il devait tout révéler à Roy. C'est avec un début de sourire démoniaque et en chantonnant qu'il entreprit d'enlever toute trace de saleté de son corps qu'il évitait à tout prix de regarder. Ça avait beau être de la catégorie enfant, ça restait quand même le corps d'une fille. C'était déjà suffisamment traumatisant comme ça. Il ne put quand même détacher son attention de sa chevelure que la transformation avait grandement embellie. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont longs maintenant ! Ils parvenaient jusqu'à mi-jambe il me semble tout à l'heure..._ Chargés d'humidité, ses cheveux touchaient désormais le sol en une centaine d'arabesques dorées. _Même ceux de maman ne me paraissaient pas si long... Ils arrivaient à quelle hauteur déjà ? Je pense que c'était au milieu du dos. Comme elle les attachait souvent, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr..._ Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa son menton sur ses genoux, perdu dans quelques rêveries nostalgiques. _...Est-ce que je moi __ressemble ?_ Il laissa sa question s'ancrer dans son esprit sans même tenter de la résoudre. Il frissonna soudainement. _Je commence à me les geler, il faut que je bouges._ Il s'activa à frotter sa peau qui lui apparut plutôt pâle au final.

Quand l'eau fût noir et Edward étincelant, ce dernier voulut sortir de la baignoire. Avant de voir que même debout il n'atteignait pas le bord et qu'aucune prise ne s'offrait à lui pour tenter une escalade. Une voix de petite fille au supplice retentit dans la maison.

-Tata Graciaaaaa !

Gracia accourut aussitôt aux appels lancinants de la fillette. Elle la sortit doucement de l'eau et s'avança vers elle avec une serviette chaude.

-Je peux m'essuyer tout seul, merci quand même tata.

Gracia lui tendit la serviette éponge avec un sourire bienveillant avant de le laisser seul dans la salle d'eau. Edward s'empressa de s'envelopper dans la serviette en grelottant et à la limite de claquer des dents. Misère, j'avais pas si froid en sortant du bain avant ! Je suis vraiment pas solide... Il se sécha en hâte et s'habilla prestement. Tandis qu'il se coiffait, il contempla son reflet dans le grand miroir en pied qui trônait dans un coin. Ses mouvements se firent plus lent jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement . Il effleura du bout des doigts la surface glacée et lâcha dans un murmure :

-Maman... Tu me manques...

La forme des yeux était semblable, la taille naissante évoluait dans les mêmes courbes, les mains acquéraient la même finesse, la même mouvance habile, et la carrure souple et légère abondait également en ce sens. Trisha avait dû être ainsi, au même âge. Beaucoup de souvenirs émergeaient de cette simple image. Edward s'ébroua, comme au sortir d'un songe et chassa ce fantôme illusoire de son esprit. Il sortit donc propre et fringuant dans un tee-shirt et jean déjà lavés assortis d'une abondante chevelure soyeuse.

-Alphonse, tu peux me passer les photos avec l'enveloppe ?

Al accéda immédiatement à sa demande en détaillant sa craquante « petite sœur ».

-C'est presque dommage que tu ne portes plus ta robe.

-Aaah, t'as vu ça aussi ?

-Impossible de le rater.

Ed sélectionna les seules prises qui l'intéressait, les rangea dans l'enveloppe et enfila sa veste.

-Où va-t-on cette fois ?

Edward se retourna, un sourire espiègle sur le visage en guise de préambule.

-Soumettre mon colonel adoré pardi !

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: Après une telle déclaration, je suppose qu'un certain militaire à dût ressentir un frisson de mauvaise augure qui ne résulte pas forcément de la tonne de dossier qui s'amoncèle sur son bureau...<em>


	14. Chapter 14: Blackmail free revenge

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai brièvement regardé à quand remonte la dernière publication pour « Total War Princesses » dans mes fichiers que j'ai mis tout récemment dans une clé USB ultra performante. Et je constate avec effroi que le chapitre 13 remonte à pile un mois. Pour une semaine, je pensais déjà atteindre le bûcher. Mais là... Je suis encore bien étonnée d'être toujours en vie et bien portante... Je suis vraiment désolé, mais la fin de l'année approche, je dois avoir mes examens et j'ai encore beaucoup de devoirs à faire ainsi que cette maudite illustration de couverture à finir (je commence vraiment à regretter ma stupide candeur qui m'a poussé à accepter avec joie de travailler pour un autre écrivain... Surtout qu'elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut et que je dois recommencer en milles exemplaires chaque choses que je lui soumets !). Je ne dois mon salut qu'à l'aide cent fois bénie de ma mère qui m'aide à comprendre les subtilités de l'économie européenne et des producteurs primaires et secondaires de la chaîne alimentaire en sciences. Je me demande vraiment à quoi ça peut servir pour un écrivain... Vraiment... Même en voulant se spécialiser dans les animaux zoophages et antropophages, un bon littéraire fera personnellement des recherches sur le sujet point barre ! Ça me dépasse la logique de l'éducation nationale...

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre XIV : BLACKMAIL FREE IMMEDIATE REVENGE<strong>

Edward se présenta avec un joli sourire à l'accueil du bâtiment militaire.

-Excusez-moi madame, j'aimerai voir mon tonton Roy Mustang s'il vous plaît.

L'hôtesse lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

-Ma petite, je ne peux pas te laisser le rejoindre en te promenant toute seule dans les couloirs !

Ed se crispa légèrement à l'entente de l'appellation mais ne se démonta pas.

-Et si je suis accompagné du frère du Fullmetal Alchemist, ça marche ?

Il désigna Alphonse en levant bien haut le bras. Il était devenu gigantesque son petit frère quand même. La dame de l'accueil, qui le connaissait bien, acquiesça immédiatement.

-Quel est ton nom ma petite ?

-Edwige... Hughes. Edwige Hughes.

L'hôtesse lui tendit une sorte de carte de visite.

-Accroche-le à ta veste, comme ça tu passeras sans problème.

-Merci beaucoup madame !

Edward partit en gambadant dans les étages, Alphonse à ses côtés et entra avec un air candide dans le bureau où tout les collègues proches de son colonel étaient réunis.

-Bonjoooour ! Tonton Roy est libre s'il vous plaît ?

Stupeur générale. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, certains penchés par dessus leurs bureaux d'autres émergeant des allées pour mieux la voir. Edward eut la curieuse impression d'être devenu un extraterrestre débarquant sur la planète Terre. Il était nettement moins sûr de son coup maintenant. Finalement Riza le tira d'embarras en surgissant du couloir.

-Edwige ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ed se retourna et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

-Je viens voir tonton Roy.

Riza fronça les sourcils et l'entraîna vers son bureau en lui parlant à mi-voix.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-J'ai de quoi l'être.

Il agita l'enveloppe de papier kraft qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Elle sourit.

-Preuves compromettantes ?

-On ne peut plus compromettante.

-Photocopies ?

-Ah ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Mais à l'abri des regards, sinon mon moyen de pression n'existera plus.

-J'ai une photocopieuse libre à la bibliothèque. Hughes est dans un local annexe. Tu peux aller le voir pendant que je m'en occupes.

-C'est OK.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Edward revint vers Al qui discutait avec le sous-lieutenant Havoc.

-Al, je vais voir tonton Maes, il est pas loin. Je reviens pour Roy tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, mais fait bien attention à toi...

-Mais je fais toujours attention !

Ed repartit gaiement dans les corridors et pista Hughes au son de : « elle est pas belle ma fifille à moi ? », reconnaissable entre mille.

-Mon tonton adoré !

Maes sursauta et se retourna.

-Ma petite nièce chérie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Gracia ?

-J'en reviens !

Après une étreinte affectueuse qui attendrit la pauvre salariée qu'Hughes avait pris à parti quelques secondes plus tôt, Edward l'emmena au pas de course dans une pièce isolée.

-Je suis certain que tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour me dire bonjour, alors c'est quoi le plan ?

-Tu sais que j'adore ta ponctualité ? Les photos qui étaient sur la table sont parfaites, Hawkeye est partie en faire quelques exemplaires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être sans cœur quand même... Pauvre Roy...

-Ose dire que c'est un saint lui aussi...

-Je n'essaierai même pas ! Mais tu comptes donc lui faire du chantage ?

-Il est le seul suffisamment gradé pour accéder aux dossiers de notre faiseur de malédictions en titre. Et je ne tiens pas à jeter mon honneur par la fenêtre après l'avoir défendu corps et âme !

-Je captes, mais là tu joues avec une sacrée torche. Tu risques de te brûler sévère.

-Penses-tu, je l'aurais mis sur la touche avant.

-OK, j'ai plus d'objections monsieur le juge. Bonne chance Edo !

Edward lui décocha un sourire confiant et chercha à croiser la route de Riza. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il courut à elle.

-Alors ?

Riza lui montra quelques copies, rangées dans l'enveloppe, et les originaux ainsi que d'autres exemplaires dans une pochette cartonnée.

-Je les garderai en sécurité dans un tiroir.

-Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, merci Riza !

Edward déboula dans les bureaux, fit un clin d'œil à son frère et frappa à la porte du colonel. Dès qu'il entendit l'autorisation d'entrer, il tourna la poignée et passa le seuil. Le colonel avait le nez plongé dans ses papiers et n'avait pas relevé le menton. Ed reclaqua la porte et parla d'une voix haute et claire.

-Colonel, il faut qu'on parle.

Cette fois Mustang réagit en daignant poser son regard sur la fillette. Il parut à peine étonné.

-Oui Fullmetal ?

Edward se crispa mais parvint à garder le même ton.

-Depuis quand vous le savez ?

Un sourire moqueur vint se peindre sur les lèvres de son adversaire.

-C'était juste une intuition que tu viens de confirmer. Heureux de voir que tu as abandonné les faux semblants.

_Ne pas le claquer au sol, j'ai besoin de lui, alors zeeeen..._ Ed se pinça les sinus et ferma les yeux un instant. Il les rouvrit pour reprendre le duel.

-Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Entre le moment où tu es entré et l'instant présent, non pas vraiment.

Edward esquissa un sourire à mi-chemin entre le mielleux et le démoniaque.

-Pour une fois je suis ravi que vous ayez une intelligence à retardement. Ça m'arrange.

La fillette s'assit avec un sans-gêne habitué sur le bureau de son dévoué colonel.

-Parlons franchement. Vous êtes en possession d'une information plutôt dangereuse pour ma personne.

La tournure que prenait les choses n'était que trop connue de Roy. Il ne se trompa pas sur ce qui allait suivre.

-Quelle est la tienne ?

-Une preuve indémontable, et qui pourrait bien briser à jamais votre mythe de tombeur.

-Du genre ?

-Devinez.

Edward agita négligemment sous son nez l'enveloppe en papier kraft. Ce type d'enveloppe était tout aussi connue de l'alchimiste de flamme pour avoir si souvent été exhibée par son meilleur ami. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

-Les photos...

-Vouiiii ! Bonne réponse colonel ! Et elles sont d'excellente qualité.

Ed en sortit une et la posa sur le dossier qu'il était en train de remplir avant son arrivée.

-Vous pouvez en juger par vous même.

Il y jeta un coup d'œil démonté.

-Tu es impitoyable...

-Comme vous. Vous n'avez pas de quoi être étonné. Et il n'y a pas que votre silence qui m'intéresse.

Roy poussa un soupir et regarda la gamine droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Aidez-moi à retrouver mon apparence normale.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, pendant lequel ils se défièrent sans un mot, prunelles contre prunelles. Mustang poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Pour ça tu n'avais pas besoin de me menacer, je t'aurais volontiers aidé même si tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous l'auriez fait ?

-Parce qu'il fallait au moins que je me fasse pardonner ce que je t'ai dit hier.

Edward arbora une expression grave qui sur son visage de petite fille faisait presque figure de deuil. Ses yeux passèrent du temps à déchiffrer ceux de son colonel, à chercher la vérité dans ces mots. Il finit par lâcher dans un souffle :

-Vraiment ?

Roy acquiesça avec une solennité qui ne pouvait mentir.

-Oui, vraiment. Et déjà maintenant je te prie de m'excuser pour les paroles blessantes que j'ai prononcé.

-C'est oublié.

En réponse, Ed avait été moins sincère. Il pouvait pardonner mais... Oublier si facilement n'était pas possible. Il se laissa tomber à bas du bureau tandis que le colonel se levait de sa chaise et enfilait son manteau.

-Je vais demander à Riza la permission de vous embarquer, je reviens.

Il sortit sans attendre de réponse. Il partit à sa recherche avec une mine maussade qui surprit le lieutenant quand ils tombèrent face à face.

-Ça c'est mal passé ?

-J'ai obtenu gain de cause dans les grandes lignes.

-Et en détail ?

-Je peux même pas l'engueuler sans avoir mauvaise conscience...

Il secoua la tête comme pour se ressaisir.

-Mais bon, il suffira d'attendre le moindre faux pas de sa part pour lui faire mordre la poussière après tout. Je peux vous le réquisitionner quelques temps ?

-A condition qu'il rattrape le nombre de dossiers qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui.

-Alors là, faites-lui passer sa nuit pour qu'il remplisse sa paperasse en travaillant non-stop et ça ira.

-Je le mettrai sous la garde de Black Hayate. En effet ça conviendra.

-Vous pensez qu'il tiendra sa surveillance ?

Le regard de Riza se fit implacable.

-Douterais-tu de mes capacités de dressage ?

-Pas un instant lieutenant !

-Bien, rompez !

Après un bref salut militaire, Edward fit demi-tour et revint à l'entrée des bureaux. Roy l'attendait stoïquement juste devant. Sans plus se préoccuper du reste, Ed siffla son frère et descendit avec une rigidité absolue les escaliers du bâtiment. Alphonse et le colonel le suivirent avec une sorte d'appréhension, comme s'ils étaient des kamikazes à la solde d'un chef qui se demanderait si le danger ça se mange... Enfin la vérité n'en était pas si éloigné, puisqu'ils suivaient tout deux une personne si déterminée et contrariée à la fois que les tornades les plus téméraires auraient reculé sur son passage. C'est ainsi que l'étrange trio sortit du bâtiment, sous les yeux médusés des militaires qui commençaient à peine à se demander si leur colonel, vu ses relations, était aussi sain d'esprit que le proclamait sa réputation, qui avait, soit dit en passant, dépassé la légende depuis pas mal de temps. Ladite légende ultime qui se trouvait désormais entre les mains d'une fillette blonde et plutôt rancunière...

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: Et ladite légende ultime qui va se retrouver à l'état de loque avant la fin de cette histoire, sans aucun doute possible. Désolé pour le manque cruel de qualité de ce chapitre-ci, j'ai plutôt le blues ces derniers temps avec tout ce que j'ai sur les épaules, alors c'est un peu compliqué de faire de l'humour en ces conditions...<em>


	15. Chapter 15: Alone again

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part Roland, Justine, Ferdinand et la fleuriste anonyme.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour une fois, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à annoncer: n'étant pas physiquement en mesure de passer les examens du baccalauréat, mon année scolaire se finit officiellement le 15 juin, soit le jour de l'anniversaire de mon cher frère Yew qui va avoir 17 ans (est-ce vraiment une bonne nouvelle...)! J'ai donc 3 mois de vacances (ce qui, n'ayant pas de vacances du tout le reste de l'année, est bien peu, vous l'admettrez) pendant lesquels je vais pouvoir ENFIN publier à un rythme stable, je dirais à peu près toutes les semaines ou tout les trois jours. Je verrais suivant le sens que prendra l'histoire.

Alors pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'avais prévu de faire intervenir Envy pour qu'il explique l'affaire du kidnapping-qui-n'en-était-pas-un et qui avait intrigué nombre d'entre vous. Le problème, c'est que le faire intervenir aurait mis un terme à la nouvelle péripétie d'Edward, qui se fait sauver un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Donc Envy viendra plus tard, au chapitre suivant ou après, selon mon bon vouloir. En attendant, je vais scrupuleusement tirer parti de la situation pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au Fullmetal (ne t'inquiète pas Flame Alchemist, je ne t'oublie pas. Commence tes prières dès à présent, tu n'auras pas le temps de les formuler quand je te tomberai dessus...).

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre XV : ALONE AGAIN<strong>

Dans la rue, Edward n'avait pas interrompu sa marche drastique, que suivait tant bien que mal son frère et le colonel. Ce dernier discutait à voix basse avec Alphonse.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a...raconté ce qui s'est produit hier?

-Il n'y a fait que de vagues allusions. Pour tout vous dire, je n'en sais pas davantage que s'il n'avait rien dit. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que pour lui, il s'agit d'une chose très grave. L'unique fois où je l'ai vu ainsi, c'est quand on a découvert la vérité sur la pierre philosophale...

Roy pâlit.

-Tu...Tu en es...sûr...?

Alphonse acquiesça.

-Il n'y a qu'à ce moment là qu'il manifestait un tel degré de préoccupation et d'amertume.

Roy réalisa alors réellement à quel point il avait été idiot en prononçant ce mot malheureux. Dans l'échange, il n'y avait pas tant fait attention...

« C'est l'âge qui te fais renoncer? »

En soit, la pique d'Edward n'était pas si méchante, à peine irritante et encore. Il avait eu tord de ne pas avoir repris son sang-froid à ce moment-là.

« Non, c'est de voir à quel point tu es bornée et lâche. »

« Bornée », ça allait, tout le monde savait que c'était une vraie tête de mule. Mais « lâche »... Certes, il était frustré qu'il s'esquive à sa question avec autant de persévérance. Cependant, ça ne justifiait pas l'emploi d'un mot si dur. S'imaginant ce que ce gamin avait dû vivre durant sa vie, en se remémorant chaque détail de sa connaissance, il ne pouvait pas exister de pire insulte à son encontre. C'était remettre en cause sa quête, sa raison de vivre, son être tout entier... Plus Roy y pensait, plus il se sentait mal. En se souvenant également de l'expression qu'avait eu Edward après, de ce que ses yeux criaient à son encontre, la rage et la haine qui animaient son être, juste après s'être démonté complètement, prouvant que l'accusation l'avait touché en plein cœur... Et puis les mots qui étaient sortis dans une sorte de grondement pour finir par un éclat de voix, qui avaient essayé de lui faire ressentir toute la douleur qu'il venait de souffrir lui-même, juste après lui avoir confié qu'il l'avait aimé comme un père, et était près de l'accepter en tant que tel, de tout son cœur, c'était certain...

« J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de me rendre compte avant que vous n'étiez qu'un beau salaud! »

...Ça faisait mal. Très mal.

-...Qu'est-ce que je peux être con.

Alphonse qui n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis le début de ses réflexions, le voyant devenir de plus en plus sombre, ne répondit rien. Mustang releva la tête pour dire un mot, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à Edward, pour lui dire qu'il regrettait, sincèrement...

Il se figea sur place en constatant que la petite tête blonde avait disparu et qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une foule. Les deux s'exclamèrent à l'unisson, avec une anxiété toute justifiée :

-Edward ! EDWARD !

* * *

><p>Edward de son côté avait, tout en allongeant le pas, concocté des plans de vengeance à l'encontre de son « bâtard » de supérieur avec un talent machiavélique qui commençait à relever du grand art. Mais en réalité, cela ne le faisait sourire qu'à moitié. Maintenant qu'il s'était « à peu près » excusé, car on ne pouvait pas appeler ça des excuses vraiment valables, à son avis, il ne digérait pas le fait qu'il avait pu se laisser attendrir par les phrases toutes faites d'un adulte aussi perfide que le colonel Roy Mustang. <em>Il faut vraiment que je retrouve mon vrai corps. Parce qu'en plus de m'humilier, ce corps commence à porter atteinte à mes capacités mentales. C'est pas bon...<em> Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, descellée désormais. _La bibliothèque nationale vient de fermer. Où doit-on se rendre alors ?_ Il lança par dessus son épaule :

-Eh colonel, où va-t-on pour trouver les infos ? Il a travaillé à l'armée avant d'opérer dans le laboratoire non ?

Pas de réponse. Il se retourna.

-Eh ! Je cause...

Il stoppa net. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui.

-Al ! Colonel !

Silence de mort. Il blêmit.

-Oh non... Quand même pas...

Il courut dans la foule, criant à perdre haleine.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAL ! TONTON ROOOY ! ME LAISSEZ PAAAAS !

Il ralentit sa course, ne les voyant toujours pas, où que son regard se porte.

-...Me laissez pas...

Il regarda tout autour de lui, jetant des coups d'œil à des noms de rues qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, des boutiques inconnues, des carrefours emplis de monde, enfin un monde qui lui était étranger. En tout points. Il ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine, tremblant, les mains crispées sur les pans de sa veste, le visage inquiet et perdu. Il continua à marcher en appelant à voix haute son oncle et son frère. Ses appels se firent moins fort, plus espacés, au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait espoir que quelqu'un lui réponde. Il avançait au hasard, longeant les avenues, traversant la route en trombe et manquant se faire percuter par les voitures peu vigilantes, passant devant les enseignes en essayant toujours de reconnaître un nom, un repère. Il avait garde d'entrer dans les petites ruelles sombres, n'étant que trop conscient de sa faiblesse et des hommes qui y rôdaient.

Le soir commença à tomber. Edward réalisa alors qu'il avait marché toute l'après-midi sans discontinuer. Ses jambes le portait à grand peine et la faim se faisait cruellement sentir. Où vais-je pouvoir dormir ? Je ne peux pas demander l'hospitalité à n'importe qui, ce serait trop risqué... Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, se laissant doucement sombrer dans le désespoir.

Devant un café dont on fermait les stores pour une soirée privée, un barman suivait la petite des yeux en s'étonnant de voir une enfant encore dehors à cette heure. Au soupir qu'elle poussa et au regard égaré qu'elle promenait sur les façades, il comprit qu'elle s'était perdue. En deux enjambées, le barman, qui était un solide gaillard heureusement pourvu d'une bienveillance indéniable, rejoignit Edward qui débutait à peine une crise de larmes.

-Dis ma grande, tu t'es perdue ?

Ed sursauta et se retourna. La physionomie du brave homme le rassura quelques peu. Il approuva de la tête sans oser parler. Le barman lui adressa un sourire en partie caché par sa barbe et lui montra son café.

-Il y a un téléphone dans mon bar. Tu pourrais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne te chercher ?

Ed hocha timidement la tête.

-Oui mais j'ai pas d'sous...

L'homme eut un geste négligeant de la main.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça ma grande, je te laisse appeler gratis.

Edward lui adressa un regard débordant de reconnaissance. Le barman la prit par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Il faisait bien chaud dans cet endroit. Un air de jazz emplissait l'espace et tout paraissait chaleureux et accueillant. Les clients étaient des habitués et s'interpellaient joyeusement entre eux dans l'atmosphère confinée du café. Un monsieur aux cheveux gris et qui dégageait une classe incomparable était accoudé au bar et discutait visiblement avec le barman avant qu'il n'aille la chercher. Il contempla la petite avec surprise.

-Mais qui est cette charmante enfant ?

Le barman eut un sourire en aidant Edward à grimper sur un des tabourets.

-Une adorable gamine qui s'est perdue dans la ville.

Le vieil homme eut un mouvement de tête compatissant.

-Tu rentrais de l'école ?

-Non, j'étais parti avec tonton Roy et mon frère Al quand je les ai perdus de vu... On était dans une foule et quand je me suis retourné ils étaient plus là. Je suis revenu sur mes pas mais je les ai pas retrouvés...

-Eh bien quelle aventure ! Mais attends, comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait ton oncle ?

-Roy. Roy Mustang.

Le vieil homme eut une expression soucieuse puis se tourna vers le barman.

-Roland, Roy Mustang, ça ne te dis pas quelque chose ?

Roland posa le téléphone sur le comptoir avant de répondre.

-Si bien sûr. C'est ce colonel qui vient de l'Est du pays.

-Ah celui-là !

Le vieil homme se tourna à nouveau vers Edward avec un air désolé.

-Il a une sacrée réputation ton oncle. Ma pauvre petite, je te plains sincèrement.

Edward éclata de rire.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas un cadeau ! Mais bon, faut se contenter de ce qu'on a après tout.

Il composa le numéro, qu'il connaissait par cœur, toujours amusé de voir que la réputation de son supérieur n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se faire désintégrer.

Il laissa sonner. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Vingt fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, il retenta d'autres numéros. Même résultat. Après avoir épuisé son répertoire et n'avoir obtenu que la fleuriste, qui ne pouvait rien pour lui en fait, il raccrocha, dépité.

-J'arrive pas à le joindre...

Le vieil homme et le barman eurent un mouvement conjoint de révolte.

-En plus de ça il est totalement irresponsable ! Mais où va l'armée, on se le demande !

L'honorable monsieur se leva.

-Ma petite, si tu le veux bien je m'occuperai de te loger. Roland je lui payes le repas.

Roland fit un geste négatif.

-Pas besoin, c'est la maison qui offre.

Sur ces mots, il mit un plantureux et très alléchant repas sous le nez d'Edward. Ce dernier en avait les larmes aux yeux, louant au centuple la générosité des deux hommes.

-Merci beaucoup m'sieurs !

Il dégusta avec un plaisir inattendu les délices des plats que cuisinait une adorable bonne femme, qui se trouvait être l'épouse du barman et s'appelait Justine. Il ne tarda pas à faire l'éloge de ses talents en matière de terroir, amenant une joie fière sur le visage de la robuste cuisinière en chef.

Quand il eut fini son repas et écouté avec bonheur les chants d'une diva du jazz qui suscitait maint sifflements admiratifs et parfois osés de la part des habitués du bar, le vieux monsieur l'invita à partir, car même si sa maison n'était pas loin, il se faisait tard et Edward somnolait beaucoup. Il se leva volontiers et le suivit jusque sa demeure qui était une rue plus loin. Arrivé là-bas, il tenta encore de joindre quelqu'un sans résultat. Il s'écroula avec un soupir d'aise dans le canapé ultra moelleux et aussi confortable que les nuages du paradis, presque aussi vaste d'ailleurs, du monsieur qui l'avait accueilli et dont il avait retenu qu'on l'appelait Ferdinand. Il ne fit pas trop attention au reste, se pelotonna dans la couverture que le vieil homme lui avait donné et s'endormit après l'avoir entendu monter dans sa chambre.

_J'espère que j'arriverai à joindre tonton Roy et Al demain matin... _

Juste après il rejoignait le pays des songes tandis que la porte de la chambre du vieux Ferdinand se fermait quelque part au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: Même quand Roy n'est pas là, il sait comment ne pas se faire oublier.<em>


	16. Chapter 16: Missing in action

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part Roland et Ferdinand.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Ahem. Je crois que je vais vraiment passer à la guillotine aujourd'hui... J'avais préconisé un bon rythme de publication pour ces vacances-ci, et j'y croyais vraiment ! Sauf qu'il y a eu un événement tout à fait indépendant de ma volonté qui à fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant tout le temps libre que je croyais pouvoir avoir, et ensuite panne cruelle d'inspiration... 6 mois de publication régulière, ça me faisait déjà l'effet d'un miracle. Que ça dure plus longtemps c'était être un poil trop optimiste. Alors voilà, je vous demande humblement pardon pour vous avoir fait tant attendre, et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas !

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre XVI : MISSING IN ACTION<strong>

Alphonse, depuis la disparition d'Edward, était en proie à la panique. Ils avaient cherché dans les quartiers avoisinant, questionné un nombre incalculable de passants, appelé à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales, sans succès. Edward était introuvable. Quand Roy fut totalement épuisé d'avoir traqué en vain la petite forme blonde, ils résolurent de retourner au QG afin de lancer une patrouille à sa recherche.

En arrivant là-bas, ils furent accueillis par une Riza fronçant les sourcils en ne voyant pas Ed sur leurs talons.

-Où est-elle ?

Roy lui répondit d'une voix fatiguée :

-Quelque part, dans la ville.

Il désigna vaguement les vastes rues que l'on pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre. Riza arma froidement son fidèle beretta en demandant d'un ton très calme, veillant à détacher chaque syllabe :

-Et comment se fait-il qu'elle soit « quelque part » ?

Le colonel baissa les yeux sur l'arme chargée et déglutit péniblement.

-C'est à dire... Enfin... On marchait vers le la-...

Le lieutenant en un seul mouvement attrapa le colonel par le col, l'amena de force à elle et lui apposa le canon du gun sur la tempe. Elle murmura à son oreille d'une voix glaciale :

-Si vous le compromettez, je ferai en sorte d'anéantir votre image par les quelques clichés qui sont en ma possession dans les dix minutes qui suivront cette entretien. Tout cela à titre posthume, bien entendu. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

En une seconde, le colonel était devenu d'une pâleur affolante. Il balbutia une phrase d'acquiescement, suffisamment intelligible pour qu'Hawkeye en comprenne l'essentielle.

-Bien.

Elle le relâcha et s'adressa à Alphonse.

-Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un manquement à tout vos devoirs d'adulte responsable pour finir.

La mention « adulte responsable » s'adressait surtout à Roy, Alphonse étant juste réprimandé pour n'avoir pas veillé plus attentivement sur son impulsif grand-frère. Évidemment, avec témoin, ce dernier point n'était pas exprimable à voix haute. Cependant le regard d'Hawkeye parlait pour elle, et heureusement pour la vie du colonel qu'il y avait des témoins en fait.

Alphonse ne s'embarrassa pas des sous-entendus et s'excusa très rapidement pour en venir au plus urgent.

-Serait-il possible de la retrouver avant la nuit ?

-Sans doute.

En cinq minutes, l'efficacité personnifié du nom de Riza avait mis sur le coup toute l'équipe du colonel. Ils se dispersèrent dans toute la ville et cherchèrent toute la fin de l'après-midi, puis toute la nuit, s'échangeant des informations les uns les autres avec toutes pour conclusion R.A.S., rien à signaler.

Au petit matin, harassés et morts de fatigue, Riza, Havoc et Alphonse, qui étaient restés en groupe pendant tout le temps des investigations, vinrent s'échouer dans un bar qui venait d'ouvrir, Riza et Havoc mourant de faim. Par un improbable hasard, ce bar-là se trouvait être celui de Roland qu'Edward avait quitté plus tôt dans la nuit.

Celui-ci les fit entrer sans difficulté dans le café, qui était pour le moment désert. En voyant leurs mines à tous les trois, il ne put s'empêcher d'engager la conversation.

-Eh bien, mais vous en faites des têtes messieurs dame !

Puis s'avisant de leurs tenues :

-Une mission qui s'est éternisée ?

Havoc, plus habitué que les deux autres à côtoyer les barmans, n'hésita pas à lui déballer leur déboire.

-On a perdu une petite fille hier après-midi et on l'a cherchée toute la nuit sans succès...

Roland afficha un sourire en coin à peine perceptible.

-Dites, des fois, ce serait pas une petite blondinette ?

Le petit groupe se redressa, mû d'un fol espoir, pas si fou que ça en réalité.

-Mais oui, justement !

-Avec une bouille charmante et une petite voix adorable qui lui ferait offrir le bon dieu sans confession ?

-Là vraiment ça dépend...

-Bon. Et de jolis yeux dorés ?

-C'est bien elle !

-Alors je sais où elle est, votre gamine.

Roland prit un bout de papier et griffonna à la hâte une adresse.

-Elle se trouve normalement chez le vieux Ferdinand. C'est un artiste peintre maintenant mais autrefois il était à l'armée. Évidemment, vous risquez peut-être de vous prendre un sacré sermon. Mais la gamine doit avoir passé la nuit chez lui.

Après mille remerciements, la petite troupe partit en courant jusque la demeure de l'honorable vieillard.

Alphonse sonna fébrilement et tous attendirent dans l'angoisse. Après un moment qui leur parut interminable, Ferdinand ouvrit, déjà intégralement vêtu et le manteau sur le bras, s'apprêtant apparemment à partir. A la vue des deux soldats et de l'armure, il eut un bref éclat de rire.

-Si vous venez la chercher, c'est un peu tard pour cela jeunes gens. Elle est repartit voilà une heure.

Tout trois s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

-Par où ?!

-Mais vers le quartier militaire.

Il désigna une avenue d'un carrefour à quelques mètres.

-Par ce chemin-ci. Si elle n'a pas eu de contrariétés sur la route, elle devrait y être.

Riza demanda rapidement le téléphone et composa le numéro de la caserne.

-Oui lieutenant Riza Hawkeye à l'appareil, c'est pour une urgence. Est-ce que la petite Edwige est bien chez vous actuellement ?

Au bout d'un instant, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Bien. Prévenez le colonel Mustang. Il faut continuer à la chercher.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Ferdinand, Al et Havoc.

-Elle n'est pas arrivée à destination.

Le regard des trois hommes s'assombrit. Riza ressortit rapidement dans la rue.

-Vite, si elle a des ennuis, il faut arriver à temps pour lui porter secours !

Ferdinand ferma en hâte la porte d'entrée et suivit la petite bande qui cavalait à toute allure vers l'avenue qu'avait emprunté Edward, priant pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave une énième fois.

* * *

><p>Moins d'une heure plus tôt, peu après qu'Edward ait quitté Ferdinand non sans avoir mangé un savoureux petit-déjeuner, il marchait tranquillement et presque gaiement vers le QG. <em>Première chose à faire dès que je suis arrivé, relancer le colonel. Quoique... Je me demande si ça serait pas plus simple d'aller dans le laboratoire désaffecté directement...<em> Il s'arrêta brusquement. _Voyons un peu, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont à procédé l'autre détraqué de la cervelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait déjà ? Hm... Il m'avait étourdi avant ça... Ça va pas être simple de m'en souvenir... Il y avait... Un éclair je crois... Oui oui, c'était bien ça, un éclair. Donc c'était de l'alchimie. Bon. Il n'a pas claqué ses mains l'une contre l'autre. C'est qu'il y avait un cercle sur place. Peut-être qu'en fait il cherchait à m'attirer exprès dans cette pièce précise, à cause du cercle... ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'a pas hésité un seul instant pendant la coure-poursuite. Il savait déjà où il voulait aller. Autrement j'aurais pu l'avoir. Parfait. A partir du QG, je m'orienterai vers les ruines. Il me suffira d'étudier le cercle pour trouver son inverse. Eeeeeeeet je retrouverai mon apparence normale !_ Avec un très grand sourire, Edward reprit son chemin. Puis il s'arrêta à nouveau et sa joie s'évanouit d'un seul coup. _Et si le cercle était hors de ma portée ? Physiquement... Je pourrais pas faire d'échafaudage pour l'atteindre... Même pas avec des bouts de bois à demi calcinés..._

Retournant le problème dans tout les sens, Edward n'entendit pas tout de suite les bruits métalliques qui s'enchaînaient derrière lui. Quand il s'en aperçut, une vague d'espoir l'anima soudain. Il se retourna.

-Al ?

Sauf que ce n'était pas Alphonse.

-Gamine, c'est dangereux de se promener seule dans les ruelles sombres de Central, surtout en plain jour...

...Barry le boucher. Tel que son petit frère le lui avait décrit. Pas totalement sorti de ses réflexions et ayant prêté une attention extrêmement limitée à ce qu'il venait de dire, Edward reprit tout haut le fil de ses pensées :

-Non, en fait une armure c'est trop voyant. Quoique en fait on s'en fout, je pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de miser sur la discrétion. Après tout il y a plus personne dans le bâtiment. Mais il est tellement délabré que ce serait dangereux d'y aller seul... C'est pas comme si je pouvais me permettre de mourir en laissant Al dans son état actuel, je dois vraiment retrouver ma stature corporelle normale pour poursuivre nos recherches. Et puis franchement être une petite fille n'est pas une sinécure... Bon, je laisse sur la touche Mustang et je vais chercher Maes.

Pendant toute sa tirade, Ed avait involontairement tourné en rond, devant un Barry qui n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de débiter et qui commençait à se demander si cette gamine n'était pas un peu timbrée. Edward s'immobilisa d'un seul coup et braqua son regard sur le criminel en ferrailles.

-Oh et puis non, tu feras l'affaire.

Il empoigna le gant de Barry et le traîna dans les rues de Central jusqu'à proximité du QG avant de prendre la direction du laboratoire. Ledit Barry -qui était aussi un brin dérangé, il faut l'admettre- se laissa faire en se demandant si la suivre serait aussi marrant que de trancher une femme avec un hache-viande géant.

* * *

><p>L'équipe de Mustang s'était rapidement déployé sur toute l'avenue qu'était sensé avoir emprunté Edward, sans trouver nulle trace de la petite. L'agitation dans laquelle était le quartier général parvint finalement aux oreilles des homonculus. Envy était allongé paresseusement dans le canapé, pris d'un ennui mortel quand Lust vint à aborder la nouvelle en passant dans le salon.<p>

-Tiens au fait, il paraît que l'équipe de ce charmant colonel est en émoi depuis la disparition d'une des petites d'un de leurs subordonnés.

Le mot « petite » lui mis immédiatement la puce à l'oreille. Envy se redressa subitement.

-Quelle petite ?

-Je sais pas... Une blondinette il paraît.

Quasiment certain de l'identité de la blondinette, Envy se leva, feignant l'indifférence d'un « ah. » vaguement désintéressé puis sorti du salon.

-Tu ne crois pas que ce pourrait être...

-Si, justement. Je vais voir ça.

-Tu t'intéresses beaucoup à lui depuis qu'il a cette forme je trouve. Tu ne serais pas... attendri, par hasard ?

-Nan mais dans tes rêves la vieille !

Envy sortit de la demeure en claquant si brutalement la porte derrière lui qu'elle se décrocha à moitié de ses gonds. Sans accorder plus d'importance que ça aux propos de Lust, il se dirigea vers son domaine, soit les ruelles sombres et dangereuses dans lesquelles il était sûr de trouver les informations qu'il cherchait pour retrouver le Fullmetal, bien plus efficacement que son colonel et la petite troupe de chienchiens sous ses ordres.

Effectivement, en quelques minutes il avait devant les yeux mini Ed traînant Barry le boucher sans ménagement et en même temps en train d'échafauder des hypothèses complexes sur la composition du cercle qui l'avait rendu à cette apparence déplorable.

-Tu fous quoi au juste avec ta boîte de conserve armée, Fullnabot ?

Envy esquiva adroitement la poubelle que lui envoya Edward.

-JE SUIS PAS UN NABOT PALMIER DE MES...

-Oooooh, mais c'est qu'elle deviendrait vulgaire la petite chérie.

Passé le premier réflexe, la colère d'Edward se fit sourde et grondante tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'homonculus en martelant le sol.

-Tu vas ravaler tes dents la plante verte. J'ai de quoi t'en faire baver aujourd'hui.

-Ah ? Parce que tu as ramené ta copine c'est ça ?

En complet accord avec le terme, Barry adopta une pose de collégienne qui ne cadrait absolument pas avec son physique et prit une voix fluette pour ajouter :

-Mais c'est très vilain ce que tu dis là mon choupinou ! Elle pourrait te tirer les couettes pour la peine ! Et puis ta mini-jupe est tellement superbe, ce serait dommage qu'elle soit tâchée si tu tombais dans le caniveau par mégarde !

Il y eut un instant de flottement ahuri pendant lequel les deux autres le dévisagèrent bouche bée, avant que le visage d'Edward ne s'illumine et émette un ricanement machiavélique.

-C'est pas bête ça... De si beaux cheveux...

Envy eut d'un seul coup un mauvais pressentiment. Il recula lentement en ne quittant pas Edward des yeux.

-Pas touche à mes cheveux la môme.

Sourire sadique made by Ed en réponse.

-Oh que si... De toute façon tu n'as rien à craindre, tu peux les faire repousser quand tu veux non ?

Le visage d'Envy devint blême.

-N'y pense même pas.

-Trop tard.

Edward se jeta sur lui et se pendit littéralement à sa chevelure en enroulant fermement ses mains et poignets dedans. L'homonculus eut beau faire, Ed eut très vite l'avantage et parvint à l'immobiliser au sol pendant qu'il tirait sur chaque mèche à sa portée. L'armure contempla le spectacle que formait Envy criant de douleur et l'expression parfaitement sadique et jubilatoire de la petite fille.

-C'est effrayant une gamine en pleine action quand même...

Après plusieurs minutes de torture, Edward s'écarta satisfait de sa vengeance. Envy avait encore les larmes aux yeux quand il lâcha avec rage :

-Sale peste...

-C'est celui qui l'dit qui l'est ! Nah !

Ed lui tira la langue puis repris sa route aux côtés de l'armure, tout à fait enchanté de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

-Chibi !

-Quoi le palmier ?

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

Ed s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nan je pense pas...

-Moi je pense que si.

Envy se redressa lentement et pris la peine de s'épousseter avant de réciter presque sagement quelques paroles :

« Envy, pose-moi par terre !

-Non chibi.

-Pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

-Tu le jures ?

-Oui je le jures, pour ces prochaines 24 heures seulement. »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de l'homonculus.

-24 heures... Tu as encore deux petites heures à honorer Fullnabot.

Il ajouta en rendant son sourire presque gentil :

-Chacun son tour ma grande !

Edward fut frapper d'horreur en se rappelant sa promesse désespérée et en constatant qu'Envy avait malheureusement bien raison... Et qu'il devait lui obéir sur le champs.

Envy franchit tranquillement les quelques mètres qu'avait effectué Edward pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Je passe l'éponge pour ce que tu viens de faire, enfin pour l'instant. Tu allais où au juste ?

Ed répondit de mauvaise grâce :

-Au laboratoire...

-Hm... Un nabot plutôt qu'une petite peste à mon service... Ça marche. Allons-y.

C'est ainsi que l'armure, l'homonculus et la fillette partirent à l'assaut des ruines maudites du laboratoire.

Ou de façon plus réaliste, Edward ravala un nouvel accès de colère et prit la tête du groupe avec un regard noir balancé à l'homonculus, Barry le suivit en fredonnant un petit air supposément joyeux et Envy fermait la marche en se recoiffant et en jurant de faire de ces deux heures un calvaire pour le chibi. Le tout dans des rues à la propreté douteuse tandis que des nuages noirs commençaient à s'amasser au dessus de leurs têtes, signe avant-coureur d'un orage plus qu'imminent, histoire de bien commencer cette nouvelle épopée.

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: Le plus improbable trio qu'il soit possible de créer, assurément !<em>


	17. Chapter 17: The end is coming

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Euh... Salut les gens ? Je peux espérer survivre ? Un 'tit peu ? Me tapez pas ? Ok, quasi un an sans publier. Il y a de quoi rager. Je sais vous m'en voulez tous, un minimum. Hem... J'ai quand même publiée quelques défis de l'autre côté (tentative vaine de noyer le poisson)... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour finir cette fic' assez vite, promis, même si ça va pas être ultra simple, je compte pas bâcler. Ça m'aurait arrangé pourtant. Mais je suis un honnête écrivain, je le ferai pas. Et à l'avenir, je ne publierai plus tant que je n'aurais pas fini une histoire dans son intégralité. C'est une résolution que je tiendrai. Merci Themysdona de me l'avoir un jour suggéré.

Donc vi c'est la suite, non c'est pas une blague, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre XVII : THE END IS COMING<strong>

Il était de notoriété publique que le répertoire de jurons d'Envy était l'un des plus colorés et imagés qui existât en ce monde. Sous la pluie diluvienne et les coups de tonnerres assourdissant qui s'abattirent sur eux, il en donna un excellent exemple en se lançant dans une déclamation très stylée et surtout très audible pour les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient.

Edward finit par lui crier avec impatience :

-La ferme palmier et cours !

-Et toi prends des centimètres !

-Et je fais comment pour obéir à cet ordre-là, espèce d'idiot ?!

-Tout d'abord en te la bouclant, et ensuite en allant un peu plus vite ! T'es tellement courte sur pattes qu'on t'aura semé sur une ligne droite en moins d'une minute !

-Répètes-moi un peu ça en face si tu l'oses !

-Oh mais avec plaisir !

-Dites, vous voudriez pas faire ça quand on aura atteint le labo ? Je vais rouiller moi...

-Toi on t'a pas sonné !

-Restes en dehors de ça !

Les deux ennemis jurés se foudroyèrent donc du regard, en pleine rue, sous la pluie avec un fond d'orage en arrière-plan. Considérant d'un bref coup d'œil au ciel que le temps se gâtait de plus en plus et soucieux de respecter l'adage « un esprit sain dans un corps sain », Barry attrapa homonculus et fillette, les enferma solidement dans son armure et prit ses jambes à son cou sans écouter les protestations houleuses de l'un et de l'autre.

À l'intérieur de l'armure, Edward et Envy n'en menaient pas large. L'espace était restreint, l'enveloppe corporelle de Barry agitée, et le corps d'Envy mal casé à l'intérieur. Edward ne prenait heureusement pas trop de place et était donc plus incommodé par la présence de l'homonculus que par la compartimentation de l'engin.

En toute logique, Edward tambourina contre le plastron de Barry dans l'espoir que la plaque de fer cède. Et toujours en toute logique, les coups de la fillette qu'il était en ce moment firent à peine plus d'effet que si c'était un chaton qui les avait donnés. Envy, impatienté, le dégagea vers l'intérieur d'un des bras de la carcasse en méta en maugréant :

-Bouge la naine, t'es dans mon espace vital là.

-Comme si c'était moi le plus encombrant !

-Vu ta force, c'est bien toi le plus encombrant.

S'avisant de la marge de manœuvre qu'il avait pour cogner dans la tôle, il soupira.

-Bon, grimpe dans le casque et débrouille-toi pour t'agripper là-haut. Je m'occupe du reste.

De très mauvaise grâce, Edward piétina allègrement Envy en n'oubliant surtout pas le visage avant d'émerger à l'extérieur en soulevant le heaume et en s'agrippant de toutes ses griffes au reste de l'armure.

-Attendez, on est presque arrivés !

Après avoir dit cela, Barry plongea sur le dos en entendant la résonance d'un premier et très violent coup de l'homonculus qui fit voler son plastron pile au moment où sa glissade l'amenait au milieu de ce qui avait dû être le hall du laboratoire. Envy sortit de l'armure en se tenant l'arrière de la tête et en balançant à la volée un maximum de noms d'oiseaux à l'intention du tueur en série. Il fallut quelques instants pour que la douleur résultant du choc de son pauvre crâne contre la paroi renforcée du corps métallique disparaisse.

Cherchant des yeux Edward, il le découvrit toujours crispé à l'armure comme si sa vie en dépendait -ce qui un instant plus tôt, était bien le cas- et fixant le plafond, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'il lui tombe dessus. Il s'approcha de lui et entreprit de le décrocher de son point d'arrimage, tâche difficile s'il en est. Barry refixa son plastron, se releva quand Envy parvint enfin à accomplir sa mission et attrapa son arme favorite qui avait elle aussi volée quelques mètres plus loin sous l'impact. Ed se remit des émotions qu'il venait de vivre et se repéra dans le bâtiment.

-Mince ! La voûte s'est effondrée !

Il s'approcha du couloir par lequel il avait pénétré avec Maes, quelques jours auparavant, dans les salles aux mobiliers qui n'avaient de meubles que le nom. Une partie de l'arcade qui en permettait l'accès s'était écroulée entre temps.

-...Dis, avec ta transmutation là, on t'a pas jeté comme qui dirait...

-...un sort de malchance ? Suggéra Barry à la suite de l'homonculus qui approuva d'un air blasé.

-...Je vais finir par le croire.

-Bon, très bien. On va chercher une entrée de service ou un pan de mur troué.

Envy, du fait de sa grande expérience des laboratoires de psychopathes, prit d'autorité la tête de l'expédition en longeant la façade. Se déplaçant dans des espaces protégés par des bouts de bois ou de parpaings des étages supérieurs de la pluie, il suivit approximativement la direction que lui indiquait la fillette. Au grand étonnement d'Edward, Envy retrouva sans problème l'esplanade de laquelle il avait repéré le scientifique.

-Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que les salles dans lesquelles tu as couru sont intactes, sinon on retrouvera pas ton fameux cercle avant un paquet d'heures.

Ed approuva et commença à descendre les escaliers. Contrairement à la dernière fois, plus rien ne pressait après tout.

Soudain, une rumeur digne d'une manifestation terroriste se fit entendre au loin. Ils se retournèrent unanimement.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Continuez vers la salle, je vais voir d'où ça venait.

Rapide et furtif, Envy revint en un clin d'œil dans l'entrée du laboratoire. Un joli bataillon de soldats était en train d'investir les lieux. L'homonculus repéra au milieu des uniformes les pièces de métal du frère du Fullmetal et fit demi-tour pour prévenir les autres. Il évita de justesse un colosse arborant d'étranges étoiles roses en roulant derrière un bureau pour se relever et repartir à fond de train vers la salle aux cuves. Avec toujours autant d'efficacité et sans cesser de courir, il se transforma en chien et se lança sur la piste de la gamine et de l'autre cinglé. Ils en étaient à un croisement où Ed s'évertuait à retrouver le chemin qu'il avait emprunté dans la course-poursuite quand il les rejoint.

-Une belle brochette de militaires à l'entrée ! On fait un génocide ?

-Pas question. On les ignore.

Barry et Envy se regardèrent avant de suivre la petite blonde qui s'était aventurée dans un des chemins.

-Tu te préoccupes de notre survie face aux toutous bleus ou je rêve ?

-Tu rêves. J'ai autant envie que toi de les voir.

Edward distingua enfin l'intersection qu'il avait pris avant de se faire assommer par derrière. Son sourire de triomphe s'évanouit en voyant une partie des poutres qui retenaient le plancher effondrée. Seul le cercle de transmutation trônait, recouvert de poussières sur un bout de béton au fond de la pièce. Ce cercle le narguait du haut de sa position imprenable.

-Ok, j'avais tout prévu !

Et de l'air du guerrier inébranlable que rien n'arrêtera plus, Ed empoigna le bras de Barry et l'entraîna au milieu des ruines instables. Il grimpa courageusement sur l'armure et se percha sur la dalle en faisant le « V » de la victoire. Envy monta à son tour et observa le cercle.

-C'est fait avec de la craie ça ?

-Il semblerait.

Edward examina les signes retranscrits au sol et entreprit d'en effacer quelques uns. Envy se retourna et demanda à Barry :

-Tu peux aller voir s'il y a pas un bout de craie blanche dans le coin toi ?

-Oui chef.

L'armure fouilla et balança les gravats pour en extirper un petit bout de craie que lui et Envy jugèrent amplement suffisant pour Edward. Celui-ci se lança dans des calculs plus compliqués les uns que les autres en marge du cercle. L'homonculus tenta bien de suivre mais renonça en ayant presque envie de ne pas se fier à sa nature d'« être que les ennuis santés n'atteignent certainement pas » et de prendre dans la seconde une aspirine.

Ed se releva d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter les deux énergumènes à côté de lui et balança la craie dans la tête de Barry.

-Envy, tu sais faire de l'alchimie ?

Long silence évocateur.

-Nabot, t'as vu qu'il était marqué « alchimiste d'état » où ?

-...Tu as raison, je n'aurais même pas dû poser la question.

Il tourna le dos à Envy avec un mépris palpable.

-Bon. Dix contre un que je peux pas le faire moi-même.

Ed toucha le cercle, rien ne se produisit.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il accorda de nouveau un semblant d'attention à Envy.

-Tu as dit qu'il y avait des militaires, hein ?

-Ouais, à l'entrée.

-Des alchimistes ?

-Boîte de conserve numéro deux au moins.

La petite fille lâcha un soupir extrêmement las.

-C'est dingue comme j'ai toujours le choix dans cette histoire...

Edward reprit donc le chemin vers l'entrée, se contentant d'un « restez-là, si je lui en parle Alphonse ne dira rien mais si vous venez ce sera l'apocalypse » pour toute consigne aux deux autres.

Quand il surgit devant les troupes armées jusqu'aux dents, le soulagement de ceux qui avaient passé une quinzaine d'heures à le chercher lui éclata à la figure.

-Ed ! Tu vas bien ! Dieu soit loué !

-La petiote est indemne !

-Eeeeed ! J'étais tellement inquiet ! Ma petite nièce chérie !

-Ed ne t'enfuis plus jamais sans prévenir !

-On a failli mourir d'inquiétude !

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré d'abord au QG pour nous dire où tu allais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

-STOOOOOP !

La foule en délire se tut enfin. Ed décida d'être très concis.

-Je rentre chez moi par le prochain train. La gare est juste derrière.

Il désigna le chemin extérieur par lequel il venait d'arriver.

-Al ? Tu m'accompagnes ? Au revoir tonton Maes.

Il embrassa ce dernier volontiers, puis jeta un regard froid à Roy, qui n'avait encore pu rien dire depuis le début des effusions.

-Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir, tonton Roy.

Il fit demi-tour, laissant planté là tout ce joli petit monde et embarqua son frère dans les couloirs.

Il avait expliqué la situation à Alphonse en chemin et était très satisfait d'avoir réussi à expédier si rapidement les « retrouvailles émouvantes » qui auraient suivi s'il n'avait pas réussi à en placer une.

Arrivé devant le cercle, où l'attendaient bien gentiment ses deux psychopathes en parlant écartèlement entre deux coups de poker, Edward fit quelques bonds joyeux pour se placer au milieu du cercle. Il obtint aussitôt l'attention de deux paires d'yeux ahuris tournés sur sa personne. Il se figea, puis grommela :

-Z'avez jamais vu une petite fille sautiller ou quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être UN PEU soulagé moi aussi. Bon, tu peux te dépêcher s'il te plaît Al ?

_La délivrance... Enfin... Bientôt... Je crois peut-être pas en Dieu, mais si ça avait été le cas j'aurais fait « Halleluiah ! » Adieu tonton Roy, adieu robes roses et tutti quanti ! Dès que je retrouve mon apparence, je me barre à l'autre bout du pays sans laisser d'adresse, le temps d'oublier un peu ce cauchemar !_

Edward joignit les mains et fixa avec un grand sourire et une impatience flagrante son frère.

Au moment où Alphonse se penchait pour enfin mettre un terme à ses souffrances, il jeta un brusque coup d'œil en arrière et plongea en avant, récupérant Ed au passage. Celui-ci, ahuri, leva le visage vers son heaume et entendit au même instant une formidable explosion.

Roy mustang les avait suivis, et avait découvert Envy et Barry le boucher. Les deux compères avaient aussitôt pris la fuite. Et le colonel, par réflexe, claqua des doigts pour les en empêcher. Al avait pu réagir à temps pour sauver son grand-frère de la déflagration et faire rempart de son corps contre l'effondrement du plafond au-dessus d'eux.

Quand le nuage de poussière qui avait envahi la salle se dissipa quelques peu, Ed se dégagea brutalement et bondit pour voir si le cercle était toujours entier après ça.

La plate-forme n'était plus que ruines. À l'image des espérances d'Edward.

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: Sans commentaire. Deuxième fois que Mustang gâche tout en une histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, malgré le fait que ça fait un bail qu'il aurait dû paraître... Je prie pour qu'il soit à la hauteur !<em>


	18. Chapter 18: Only the end

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor/Family

**Note de l'auteur :** Grand salut à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices qui ne m'attendaient plus depuis le temps ! Voilà après des années de hiatus mon cadeau de Noël à vous tous, la fin de Total War Princesses, avec en bonus l'illustration de la fic' dont vous pourrez retrouver le lien sur mon profil ! Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous, soyez heureux ! =3

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre XVIII : ONLY THE END<strong>

Ed s'accroupit au milieu des gravats et balança un petit caillou sur ce qui avait représenté son unique échappatoire, morose.

_Je ne saurai pas le refaire..._

Personne n'avait osé faire un commentaire autour de lui.

Il nettoya du plat de la main un bout du cercle à proximité, avec l'air de celui qui se demande si cette pauvre roche fragile représenterait un moyen assez fiable pour se suicider.

Un léger éclat au cœur des débris attira son attention. Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir.

Une fleur.

Il l'amena à lui.

Une aster.

Il la porta à la lumière.

'Blue Wonder' en plus.

-Colonel.

Mustang sursauta. Il hésita un peu à répondre, puis tenta finalement :

-Oui ?

-C'est officiel, je vous hais.

Avec la lassitude et la neutralité que résulte un désespoir profond et un abattement certain, fruit de l'acharnement du sort contre sa personne, Edward se leva, se retourna, puis avança comme un mini zombie direction la salle avec les cuves.

_Si la vie n'est pas aussi cruelle qu'il y paraît, la chance me sourira et peut-être que je trouverai quelque chose... Un jour... Probablement..._

Pour l'ironie, cet énième malheur avait donné à son visage plusieurs années supplémentaires. Nul ne le suivit.

Totalement en dehors du drame, Hughes déboula au pas de course devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? On a entendu une explos-

L'air démonté du blond le convainquit pour une fois de se taire.

Ils restèrent immobiles, sans rien dire. Puis, comme prit d'une inspiration soudaine, Ed parla:

-Dites lieutenant, vous croyez que j'ai encore une chance de retrouver mon corps?

-Bien sûr.

Il leva la tête vers lui, et calmement, sans plus y rajouter aucune attente, demanda:

-Pourquoi ça?

Posément, Maes extirpa d'une petite sacoche qu'il traînait avec lui un dossier et le tendit à Ed.

-Ceci est le rapport des dernières recherches de feu notre scientifique de malheur. Il y manque les plus récentes, qui n'ont pas encore été archivées, et qui sont restées... Devine où?

-...Dans la salle aux cuves. C'est ça qu'il cherchait quand on l'a trouvé...

L'idée d'avoir malgré tout un début de vraie solution sous les yeux commença doucement à dérider l'alchimiste.

-Allons voir ça. Emmenez Alphonse, j'ai besoin de lui, mais personne d'autre. Vraiment personne.

-Compris! J'y cours!

Tandis qu'il observait le brun partir au galop dans l'autre sens, Ed bondit à son tour de son côté, mais contrairement à tantôt en y mettant la vitesse Mach 3.

A peine entré dans la pièce il sauta sur l'étagère comme un fou furieux et envoya se fracasser au sol toutes les éprouvettes qui l'empêchaient d'accéder aux dossiers. Tout de suite après les rapports sans importance les rejoignirent dans une envolée de feuilles, ainsi que les manuels mathématiques dont il n'avait que faire.

Ce fut au milieu de ce carnage que le rejoignirent Hughes et Alphonse.

-Woh, on fait le ménage ici à ce que je vois, fit remarquer le brun en contemplant le charmant tas de « trucs » qui avaient été des outils de laboratoires sagement rangés une seconde plus tôt.

Edward l'ignora purement et simplement. Il ne cessa de démolir le bel ordre des archives seulement après avoir mis la main sur un fin dossier en carton noir. Il le feuilleta, avec des gestes saccadés, puis bondit à bas de l'étagère au risque de se briser une cheville. Il courut à la première table qu'il trouva et farfouilla dans le pot à crayons où il dénicha un bout de craie délaissé. Pour son bonheur, ici aussi on avait jadis pratiqué de l'alchimie. Moins pour les potentiels cobayes, mais cette observation n'était pour l'instant pas du tout à l'ordre de ses réflexions.

Il extirpa du carton les seuls feuillets qui l'intéressait et se plongea dans la construction d'un nouveau cercle avec l'aide d'Alphonse.

Pendant qu'ils s'affairaient, Hughes jeta un coup d'œil curieux au reste du dossier. Sa bouche s'arrondit dans un « o » parfait en tombant sur la liste des effets secondaires de la transmutation.

-Ed, tu savais qu'à la base, les chercheurs avaient créé ce machin dans le but de soumettre n'importe quel être vivant?

Edward en cassa sa craie. Il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

-Hein? Attends, t'as dit quoi là déjà?

-Que ça, dit-il en désignant les signes entremêlés à peine ébauchés, marchait normalement comme une sorte de charme, avec quelques conséquences imprévues supplémentaires. Genre la transformation en petite fille -il chercha dans les pages antérieures- l'une des nombreuses conclusions de ces messieurs étant qu'il était très difficile de s'opposer à une enfant. Bon ils ont accentué ça de bien des façons, hein, mais...

-Stop, deux secondes, pouce! Clama le blond. Donc si je comprends bien, leurs expériences... Visaient les humains?

-Bah oui. Sinon tu serais pas comme ça.

Pour la première fois, Ed envisagea sa transformation sous un nouvel angle.

-Mais alors... C'est de la transmutation humaine sans pierre philosophale... Et sans sacrifice?!

-Ouaip, et c'est un peu pour ça aussi qu'on nous avait demandé de coffrer le dernier chercheur. N'est-ce pas?

Edward commençait à avoir l'habitude des grands moments de solitude. Mais celui-ci fût particulièrement intense.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est indiqué aussi que le transmuté avait également tendance à avoir des phases de régression, crut bon de rajouter Maes avec un grand sourire.

-...C'est rassurant ce que tu me dis là.

-...Mais ça explique tellement de choses.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas, retournant travailler sur son cercle.

-Tu me garderas le dossier de côté s'il te plaît?

-En guise de souvenir?

-Ouais, je l'encadrerai avec des rubans roses pour décorer ma chambre.

Le visage d'Hughes s'illumina et il s'apprêtait sûrement à dire que c'était une excellente idée en y incluant des photos souvenirs quand Edward l'arrêta d'un coup d'œil désespéré.

-Nan sans blague, j'en aurai sûrement besoin pour Alphonse.

-Ah...

Le militaire sembla trouver cela nettement moins drôle tout à coup.

-Fini!

Les deux frères s'écartèrent pour évaluer le dessin dans son ensemble.

-Il me semble que c'est correct. Les signes de croissance sont dans la bonne direction, la pointe du triangle est suffisamment aiguë... Bon, au pire, je me transforme en bambin, ça peut pas être pire que mon état actuel. Tu crois que tu pourras rectifier, Al, si c'est le cas?

L'armure hocha la tête dans un grincement approbateur.

Edward se plaça pour la troisième fois au milieu du cercle, faisant attention à ne pas l'effacer bêtement en traînant des pieds, et attendit avec une résignation de martyr que son frère active la transmutation.

Quand les gants claquèrent, la petite fille fut éblouie un instant avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité de l'inconscience.

Après un temps dont il n'eut pu dire la longueur, Edward rouvrit les yeux. Les murs de béton écroulés et les cuves seuls s'offraient à son regard. Il était allongé sur le sol humide et froid, tremblant par instant, le corps endolori par la chute inévitable qui l'avait fait se retrouver dans cette position.

Il tenta alors de reprendre appui sur ses bras. Le son d'un cliquètement métallique qu'il avait si souvent entendu autrefois parvint à ses oreilles.

Lentement, osant à peine y croire, il tourna la tête vers son bras droit. L'éclat argenté de son automail vint se refléter dans ses prunelles dorées.

Son regard parcourut fiévreusement ses autres membres, revenus à la normalité tant implorée telle qu'elle était il y a quatre jours. Les vêtements empruntés à Elysia s'étaient transformés et adaptés à ses proportions retrouvées, de sorte que tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures puisse paraître un simple cauchemar, une illusion qui avait pris fin quand il avait ouvert les yeux.

Sa réaction finale ne fut pas l'étonnement, ni l'émerveillement, ni même encore les larmes. Il se contenta de rire à n'en plus pouvoir respirer, d'un rire frais et joyeux qu'il n'avait encore jamais manifesté jusqu'à ce jour.

Il y avait une part de soulagement dans ces quelques notes envoyées vers le ciel. Beaucoup d'auto-dérision aussi. Mais surtout une sensation étourdissante de délivrance, d'harmonie revenue après cette longue bataille dans le corps d'une gamine qui avait fait revivre plus que jamais des complexes qu'il préférait oublier. Alphonse avant tout, et il allait de nouveau être en mesure de trouver le moyen de lui rendre son corps.

Bon, il avait bien conscience qu'en attendant, vu de l'extérieur, il devait avoir l'air un peu dément tout de même, à se tenir les côtes dans un bout de bâtiment délabré et lugubre au possible. Mais ça, il s'en fichait un peu.

Il contempla le ciel bleu à travers le plafond en partie effondré. Son fou rire s'était calmé, mais il conservait encore une expression radieuse sur son visage salit par la terre et la poussière.

Maes lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Quand Ed fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, une expression nostalgique s'esquissa sur le visage du brun.

-Ahlala, dur dur de les voir grandir...

-Niiiii-saaaaann!

Alphonse souleva dans les airs son frère aîné qui hurla de terreur en se voyant soudain propulsé du mètre et des toiles d'araignées auquel il s'était habitué à quatre mètres de hauteur avant d'être rattrapé et plaqué contre la carcasse toujours aussi imposante de l'armure.

Quand il récupéra son souffle, le blond lui rendit comme il put son étreinte et se laissa tomber sur ses jambes.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une quête à reprendre!

Sous le regard ébahi d'Al et de Maes, Edward reprit les rapports du scientifique qu'il commença à décortiquer. Mais il s'interrompit vite.

-Elle vit où, votre grand-mère, Maes?

Le lieutenant-colonel mit bien cinq minutes à répondre à la question en complet décalage avec l'instant présent.

-Eeeeeuh dans une ville balnéaire du sud, pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux prendre des vacances. Changer d'air. Ne plus voir cette tête de gland de colonel avant plusieurs mois notamment.

Il se retourna vers lui avec un sourire entendu.

-Et profiter d'être loin pour venger une pauvre fillette innocente de l'oncle le plus pourri de l'univers.

Il y eut un silence, puis Maes lâcha un soupir fataliste.

-Je sens que j'ai pas fini de l'entendre râler...

-Je vous préparerai un transat et un cocktail à côté de mère-grand quand vous viendrez en congé.

-Vendu!

Le trio quitta en catimini le bâtiment en ruine et s'enfuit comme des voleurs en laissant en plan tout le bataillon qui devisait toujours dans la salle démolie par le colonel.

Le lieutenant accompagna les deux frères à la gare avant de rentrer chez lui pour consoler sa fille chérie de la perte de sa meilleure amie.

Les militaires finirent par rentrer chez eux après avoir conclu que les deux individus suspects avaient réussi à se tirer pendant le feu d'artifice.

Edward renoua plusieurs semaines plus tard par correspondance avec Ferdinand, s'attirant son amitié et le persuadant dans sa grande miséricorde d'épargner les soldats incompétents de Central en brûlant le rapport cinglant qu'il avait déjà rédigé.

En revanche, un vaste complot s'organisa dans le QG à coups de mystérieuses photos dégradantes du colonel qui fut corvéable à merci pour toute l'équipe jusqu'à ce qu'Hawkeye décide qu'on s'était suffisamment amusé et rende toutes les photos à la famille Hughes, qui les ressortit à la suite de nombreux réveillons sous le nez de leur pauvre victime.

Le dossier du scientifique ne fut d'aucune utilité après analyse, le vieux fou n'ayant eu que des considérations douteuses sur les gamines tout le long de ses notes et zéro pour la transmutation incroyable qu'il prévoyait.

Edward se fit aussi dégommer une nouvelle fois par Winry, quand il revint à Resembool, pour s'être fait porté pâle à sa dernière visite et les avoir inquiétées, elle et mamie Pinako.

Nombreux furent ceux pour finir à regretter la charmante petite Edwige, Lust et Envy les premiers, qui se surprirent à jouer encore à la poupée un an après les faits ainsi que, dans le secret de son âme torturée, le Colonel Mustang, parce qu'une fois de retour de ses vacances, Edward était revenu lui crier dans les oreilles juste pour la beauté du geste.

**FIN**

Et sur fond de soleil couchant, on retrouve Barry qui continue de trucider joyeusement des innocents, heureux de vivre et se fichant royalement du END un peu plus haut, parce que dans la vraie vie, ça se tranche pas au hachoir. CQFD.

* * *

><p><em>P.S. (le grand P.S. de fin avant de tout fermer... Moment drama...): Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont suivie jusque là ! Matsuyama pour être l'instigatrice de cette fic', just-Themys pour être une amie en or, sophiepieri, janetteaaa, Tsukiyo-Ran, Sneff, Nympha-san, MiuStein, Marabeilla, Mangetsuko, Kurohana Juri, Hikariki-Chan, Elsa Kisiel, yachiru-chan92, PititeYuki (une amie en or aussi qui a en quelques sortes bêta ce chapitre ;3 ), judith52370, nodoka95, Nekoyukichan, Aurore, kanda et Peter Queen pour qui j'ai beaucoup de regrets de ne pas voir inscrit, Peter si tu m'entends tu m'as également beaucoup motivé à écrire cette fin... Sans compter tous les anonymes qui n'ont peut-être pas eu le courage de commenter mais qui ont lu, et ça me suffit pour leur accorder toute ma reconnaissance !<em>

_Ah, et mention spéciale à Kumaneko-san, qui est en fait celle qui m'a obligée sans le savoir à écrire pour vous tous, Master Panda, si tu passes par là un jour, tu pourras te féliciter d'avoir fait ta bonne action pour toute l'année 2015 ! ;p_

_A la prochaine ! =)_

_N. Ofwood_


End file.
